New Friends, New Adventures
by Tiger DeRanged
Summary: Read as Remus helps Sam and Frodo closer to destroying the One Ring, and Harry races to save his two youngest brothers while being courted by Aragorn the one man he loves.  Join Harry as he faces another Ginny and helps Rohan defeat its foes. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Lord of the Rings characters, I only own Lily!

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoy! Have fun reading! ;)

Chapter 1: What's the Bright Side?

Frodo, Sam, and Remus were scaling down the rocky cliff, fog thick below them. Remus was nearer to the bottom so that he could catch them if either of them fell. They had been going down for a while with no sign of the bottom.

"Any sign of the bottom Papa?" Sam called down; he was the last to go down the rope to make sure his knot was tight enough.

Remus looked down, all he could see was fog, "No, keep going we should reach it sooner or later," he called back up before he began climbing down again.

Sam gave a sigh and turned back to look at the cliff wall and began going down again, he felt his foot sleep and gripped onto the Elvin rope tightly. He looked down and saw a small box fall, "Catch it!" he cried panicking.

Frodo stretched out an arm to catch it only to lose his grip and fall into Remus who then lost _his_ grip and both fell. Both let out screams until they hit the ground not seconds after letting go of the rope, "I think I found the bottom!" Frodo called up.

"And I think I found out the reason I hate rock climbing," came Remus's muffled groan.

"Oh I'm so sorry Papa!" cried Frodo quickly getting off Remus allowing him to get up.

Sam soon joined them on the ground as Remus said, "No problem Frodo, now what is it you risked your neck to catch?" he asked looking curiously at the small box in Frodo's hands.

Frodo opened it just as Sam's feet hit the ground, "Nothing, just a bit of seasonin', thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or somethin'," Sam told him looking embarrassed.

"Roast chicken?" Frodo and Remus asked incredulously.

"You never know," Sam said looking even more embarrassed.

Remus chuckled, "You're just like your brother Samwise Gamgee," he shook his head and turned to look at the rope.

Sam pulled on it, "It's not going to come loose soon its one of my knots. To bad really, it was my first real Elvish rope," he said yanking on it again.

It came loose and fell in a pile at their feet, "Real Elvish rope?" Frodo asked before he turned and walked. Sam looked down at it and up the cliff side again before he gathered the rope again. They continued to walk, only to pause when they caught sight of the orange red clouds that surrounded Mordor.

"Mordor, the one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer, the one place we're tryin' to get to, and the one place we just can't get," Sam said depressed, he turned, "Let's face it we're lost!" he said sitting down and throwing down the pack, "I don't think Gandalf meant for us to go this way."

"Gandalf didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam, nothing is set in stone or _meant_ to be. Your choices dictate what happens in the future, Gandalf _chose_ to face the Balrog and we _chose_ to go this way," Remus said calmly sitting beside him.

Frodo sat as well and pulled out the water skin taking a deep drink, "What food have we got left?" he asked his stomach rumbling.

"Well let me see," Sam said looking into his pack, "Lembas bread, oh look, _more_ Lembas bread," he said sarcastically.

He broke off a piece and handed it to Frodo, as he was about to break off another piece Remus stopped him, "No Sam, you eat it, I'm fine, I can go a few more days without eating," Sam shrugged and began eating.

"This is horrible!" Frodo exclaimed angrily throwing up his arms exasperated as they passed the same rock _again_, "I swear I've seen this rock at least a dozen times!" he shouted.

"Well look on the bright side," Remus said lightly pulling him along.

Sam and Frodo looked at him like he was nuts, "What bright side?" they shouted disbelieving.

Remus shrugged, "This could be the thousandth time we've passed it, or worse," he paused for dramatic effect the two Hobbits nodded for him to continue, "Harry could be here!" he said in mock horror giving a over exaggerated shiver.

The two Hobbits began laughing, but then Sam stopped, gagging, "Something smells, like a bog, do you smell that?" he turned and looked at them.

"Yes, I smell it," Frodo now seemed worried, "We're not alone," he told his two companions.

That night they rested asleep, Frodo and Sam lay curled up beside each other wrapped in their cloaks that Lady Galadriel had given them. An ugly, gaunt looking being was crawling down the cliff side they slept beneath. He was muttering nonsense to himself, bits and strings of hair hung lank around his face. It reminded Remus so much of Kreacher when he was left alone with only Mrs. Black's portrait. He crouched low ready to pounce his unsuspecting prey, the hairs on the back of his neck and on his back rising, a low growl emitting from deep within him as he let his instincts take over.

When the creature's hand reached down to Frodo, he pounced. The creature let out a shrill shriek not far from the sound of the Nazgul. He made sure he had a good grip on the thing, Frodo and Sam jumped awake and Sam pulled out his Elvish rope and tied up the creature. Remus transformed and spit out any blood of the creature's he might have gotten in his mouth.

"What is this thing?" he asked looking with disgust on the ugly being.

"He's called Gollum, but his true name is Sméagol," Frodo informed him looking down at the creature pityingly.

Remus nodded and turned back to them, "Get some sleep, I will watch him," he told them pushing them toward where they were once sleeping.

The next morning they began walking once again, Sam dragging Gollum behind them, the Elvish rope tied like a leash about his neck. He was letting it out wailing noises and pain filled screams. Sam yanked him forward letting his anger get the better of him, "Quiet you! Let's face it, the orcs in Mordor can hear us from here!" he complained angrily.

"Samwise, I want to talk to you over there," Remus said his voice deathly calm, Sam knew he was in trouble, he then turned to Frodo, "Frodo make a bargain with him, tell him we'll untie him if he becomes our guide to Mordor," he ordered Frodo before walking a short way away from where they were once standing.

Sam followed silently, wandering what he had done wrong, "Samwise, why do you torture the poor creature so?" Remus asked his voice still calm as he sat down on one of the many rocks surrounding them.

"He might betray us, throttle us in our sleep! We can't trust him, don't tell me you do?" Sam shouted angrily.

"Sam, I'm going to tell you a story, I want you to listen well am I clear," Remus told him in cold anger, at Sam's nod he began, "When Harry was eighteen, we were still in the middle of the war, not even close to finishing, there was a boy from a prestigious family named Draco Malfoy, whose father was a Death Eater one of the bad guys. This young boy, the same age as Harry, came to us for help in the war, he didn't wish to take the Dark Mark, the mark of Riddle, and wished to help our side. I didn't trust him and turned him away, Harry stopped me and accepted his help and the truce he offered. As time passed I saw Draco for what he really was, a scared little boy whose father was feeding him to the wolves, figuratively speaking, and who never knew the true meaning of love and friendship. Not long afterward, Draco Malfoy became one of my cubs as Harry did, I blood adopted them both," Remus told him, "Now what did you learn from this story?" he asked.

"To always trust Harry's judgment?" he asked, reluctant to give up on hating the creature Gollum.

Remus slapped him on the back of the head, "Samwise Gamgee if you do not give Sméagol a chance and be kind to him, he will become what you say he is and do what you suspect he is going to do now. By placing those expectations on his shoulders he will only prove you right, but if treated with kindness he may save your life," Remus told him seriously, his anger cooling.

"I'll try," Sam muttered, seeing the sense in what his father said.

"That's all I ask, now come we need to head out again, we still have some daylight to kill," Remus said standing and holding out a hand for Sam.

Harry ran beside Aragorn, keeping up with him perfectly, not even close to being out of breath. He knew Legolas was close behind them with Gimli and Boromir keeping up the rear. They had not stopped for food or rest in three days and Harry was perfectly fine with that, he would not be able to rest until he had his younger brothers safe in his arms. The stopped to allow Aragorn to put his ear against a rock to check the pace of the Uruk-Hai.

"Their pace has hastened, they've caught our scent," Aragorn muttered to him before standing and running forward.

Harry looked back and waved an arm forward, "Come, we must go faster their pace has hastened!" he called back to the three following him, his voice traveling.

He continued to run until he saw just how far behind Boromir and Gimli were, he fell back, nodding for Legolas to continue when the Elf turned a concerned glance to him. When he reached the twos' sides he placed a hand on both their shoulders. They felt as if energy was slowly leaking into them instead of out of them. They sent grateful looks to Harry.

"What did you do to us?" Boromir asked curious as to how he had helped them.

"I charmed your things to feel as light as a feather and gave you some of my endurance," Harry told them shrugging before he sprinted forward to join Aragorn once again at the front.

They ran for a long while, never ceasing until Aragorn stopped and pulled a brooch from the mud, "Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall," he told Harry hope filling him.

Harry's eyes brightened, "We may yet catch them, come on! We can't waste time!" he called rushing forward, Aragorn catching up with him.

"They are less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn told him happy to bring the light back into his love's eyes once again.

"We're gaining on them!" Harry shouted over his shoulder to inform the three behind them.

They stopped, Harry sensed why, this was a border between lands, what Aragorn said next only confirmed this thought, "Rohan, home of the horse lords. There's something strange at work here, some evil gives speed to these creatures, puts its will against us," Aragorn muttered more to himself than to Harry and Legolas who had caught up with them.

Legolas ran ahead and Aragorn shouted out, "Legolas what do your Elf eyes see?" he asked.

"The Uruk's turned northeast; they're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" he called back in disbelief.

"Saruman," Aragorn spat, almost as if it were a curse he did not wish to utter.

They continued to run, even faster yet, they would not stop when they were so close! As they ran Aragorn came up beside Harry.

"Harry can I speak with you?" he asked as they continued to run.

"Sure if it doesn't waste your breath," Harry said smiling at him, not even close to panting.

"It will not, I've been meaning to ask you since that night in Lorien," Aragorn started, Harry turned surprised eyes on him.

"Yes?" he prompted waiting, "I was wondering if you would allow me to court you," Aragorn asked him looking down self-conscious, waiting for the no he was sure to get.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at the Man that ran next to him, he really was in love with him, or attracted at least, then he realized that Aragorn was waiting for an answer, "Of course!" Harry cried as he stopped running and threw himself at Aragorn, hugging him around the neck.

"As wonderful as it is to see you two _finally_ get together little brother, we need to save Merry and Pippin," Boromir told them running past them.

Harry got up helping Aragorn as he went and then promptly turned to stick his tongue out at Boromir's back, "Ass hole," he muttered before he began to run again.

Aragorn stood for a moment before shaking off his happy feeling, and with a grin in place he ran to catch up with Harry and the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Arwen will not be appearing in this story or in the next one. I'm sorry for getting into a Quiditch debate with you, I was merely stating what I thought was true, but thank you for correcting me!

Chapter 2: One Surprise After Another

The next day they continued to run, Harry heard Gimli mutter, "Breathe, that's the key, breathe." He couldn't help but laugh at the Dwarf and Boromir soon joined him. Harry was floating on cloud nine, Aragorn wanted to date him! No, was dating him! He could barely believe it, but knew it to be true, after all they hadn't stopped to rest or sleep since they began so he knew it couldn't be a dream. Also, he wasn't even tired or worn, so it couldn't be a hallucination!

He was soon level with Legolas and heard him comment, "They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," he nodded in agreement before once again quickening his pace until he drew level with his love.

Aragorn glanced over at him and sent him a smile. They continued to run through the night and on until the sun rose. Legolas paused and looked toward the rising sun, "A red sun rises, blood has been spilt on this night," he muttered.

Harry sent him a questioning glance before stating, "I don't want to know," continuing to run. They continued to run until the sound of a whiney hit Harry's ears, Aragorn had heard it as well because he froze.

"Follow me," he told Harry before running to hide between the rocks off the side of their path.

Harry followed closely and Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli were not far behind. Horses rode past; Harry counted at least a thousand. When they had all passed Aragorn stepped out of their hiding place, Harry stayed close to him not wanting to leave his side. Boromir came next standing protectively beside Harry giving him a comforting presence, he was soon followed by Gimli and Legolas.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called out after them.

The riders circled around and began riding toward them not even breaking stride. Seeing this Harry's hand gripped Aragorn's, Aragorn closed his own around Harry's giving it a reassuring squeeze. By then the riders were upon them and circling them, before stopping in a circle around them. They made layers about them and finally pointed their spears at the four travelers. A Man rode forward and the riders made way, apparently he was the leader.

"What business does an Elf, three Men, and a Dwarf have in the Ridermark? Speak quickly," the man said impatiently, but Harry could sense he had a good heart.

"Give me your name Horse Master and I shall give you mine," Gimli said lifting his head defiantly.

Harry placed a restraining hand on the ginger haired Dwarf's shoulder, _'Now is not the time to have an attitude Gimli,'_ Harry reprimanded him telepathically.

By this time the leader had jumped down from his horse and now stood before Gimli, anger written clearly on his face, "I would cut off your head Dwarf," he spat the word "dwarf" as if it were poison on his tongue, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he spat out.

"You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas said angrily, notching an arrow and aiming it at the Man's face.

"A painful death at that," Harry said stepping between Gimli and leader of the riders.

"Harry?" a familiar voice called over the heads of many of the riders.

Harry froze; it couldn't be… he spun on his heel, looking over Gimli's head. Two men rode to the front of the riders and dismounted quickly. They shed their helmets and threw them aside, there standing before him were his godfathers Sirius Snape-Black and Severus Snape-Black. He stood there staring, his eyes wide before he finally gained his senses.

"Padfoot? Shadow?" his voice was only a whisper as tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Pup!" Sirius cried running forward and scooping Harry into a warm embrace holding him close and stroking his hair.

He was pulled from Sirius's arms and into Severus's, he felt his tears fall faster and sobs burst from him as he was reunited with his other fathers. He gripped at Severus's tunic, sobs racking his body. He felt Sirius came up behind him and join the hug tears coursing down all of their cheeks. Harry felt as if a large part of him had returned, one that he had not known had been missing. He pulled back quickly to look at their faces and began tracing their features in awe.

"You're really here?" he asked his voice quiet and filled with love and awe.

"We're really here, pup," Severus whispered kissing every part of his face that his lips could reach.

"You've grown so much pup, you look more like your mother now," Sirius cried out lovingly giving Harry a watery smile.

"What do you expect after four years?" Harry cried giving a watery chuckle, wiping away the tears that were still falling down his cheeks.

"What are you doing in Middle Earth Harry?" Severus asked him pulling him close again, unable to believe they had their pup back.

"I'm not the only one, Papa-I mean Remus is here too. How we got here is quite a long story and perhaps I will tell you at another time," Harry told him finally breaking away from his two other fathers and going to stand next to his companions once again.

"But Har-," Sirius was stopped when Severus placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"This is a friend of yours?" the leader asked breaking from his amazement, he knew Sirius was a kind Man, but had never seen Sirius's mate act so lovingly.

"This is my godson Captain Eomer," Sirius said as he strode forward and wrapped a protective arm about Harry's shoulders.

"As he is mine as well," Severus's quiet voice came as he too came to stand next to Harry wrapping his own arm around him.

"Will you also vouch for his companions," Eomer's asked.

"They are not my companions," Harry told him angrily, their faces fell when they heard this only to lighten at his next words, "they are my family!" he declared glaring at Eomer heatedly.

"Any family of yours is our family as well, pup," Sirius told him kissing his forehead reassuringly, "I will vouch for them," Sirius told Eomer turning serious grey eyes onto Eomer.

Eomer stared in surprise; it was rare to see Sirius so…well serious, "As will I," Severus told him meeting his eyes.

"Very well," he gave a short whistle and three horses came forward and he turned to the four travelers, "Take these, may they help you on their journey as they can no longer help their masters," he said his voice leaking sadness for the death of his Men.

Harry stepped forward and hugged him gently before placing a gentle kiss onto Eomer's cheek, "Do not mourn their lives, for they live on in your heart. If you regret their deaths that is like saying they died for nothing," Harry whispered before he stepped back and stood beside Aragorn and on the other side of Sirius.

His hand brushed Aragorn's and he felt the flash of jealousy Aragorn did and saw the picture of him kissing Eomer's cheek before it was gone. He gave a small smile and gripped Aragorn's hand sending him his emotions and pictures to go along. He sent him a picture of when Aragorn had asked to court him and the overwhelming happiness that had filled him, he sent him a picture of the night he and Aragorn had kissed and sent him his feelings of pleasure.

Aragorn's hand gripped his own tightly before loosening but still holding his. Harry leaned closer to his warmth and leaned his head upon the Ranger's shoulder, as they had been doing this Eomer was talking to Sirius and Severus who had seen their pup interacting with the Man.

"Are you staying with them?"Eomer asked them.

"We've finally gotten our pup back, Eomer; of course we're staying with him!" Sirius exclaimed, reminding himself to have a talk with that Man before realizing that Remus had probably already given it to him.

Harry, upon hearing this, ran over and tackled both Sirius and Severus. Eomer waited for the explosion from Severus but was surprised when the Man let out the most carefree laugh he had ever heard in such dark times. Sirius and Harry soon joined him and soon they were all laughing. Boromir smiled at the sight of his little brother so happy, he had not been this happy since they had first set out from Rivendell.

Legolas beamed and was filled with love when he saw his little brother laughing once again, Gimli felt tears prick his eyes at the kind lad's happiness. Aragorn felt the love he had for the ebony haired Man grow at the sight of his laughter. Slowly the laughter subsided and Eomer left them another horse before leaving with a few last warnings. Harry stood from his position on top of his godfathers and gave them a hand up.

"So are you going to tell us your story, or are you going to leave us in the dark?" Sirius asked a grin still on his face as he wrapped a loving arm around his mate and husbands waist.

"I will explain it as we ride, we are tracking a pack of Uruk-Hai, they have two of our newest additions to the family.

Sirius's face became pale and he spoke softly, "Pup, the riders slaughtered a hoard of Uruk last night, we left none alive. I can lead you to the pile of their burning carcasses," he said softly.

Harry's face became as white as new fallen snow, "Did you see two Halflings, they would look like children to your eyes," his voice was desperate.

"We left none alive pup, I'm sorry, but there is still a chance they got away," Sirius encouraged.

Harry sent him a weak smile, he felt so weak. They couldn't be dead! Tears came to his eyes and he felt a warm body come up behind him, by the scent of pine trees and herbs he knew it was Aragorn. He turned into the Man's chest and began sobbing; the Ranger made soothing noises and whispered reassuring words in his ear. He began rubbing soothing circles on his back, "Sh love, they could still be alive we won't know until we see evidence and we won't give up until we have the evidence," Aragorn whispered to him.

Harry nodded into his chest but was too exhausted to move. Aragorn seemed to sense this and motioned for Legolas to get him one of the horses. When the horse was close enough he picked Harry up and placed him sideways in the saddle. When Harry saw what he was doing he swung his leg over the horses head so he was straddling the saddle. Aragorn mounted behind him and wrapped a warm arm around him; Harry leaned back into his warmth, resting his head on Aragorn's shoulder. The others mounted as well, Gimli rode with Legolas and Severus with Sirius, Boromir had his own horse.

They rode in silence for a while until Sirius spoke up to break the silence, "Harry, you told us you would explain what happened after we fell through the veil," he reminded his godson.

Harry closed his eyes and began telling them everything that had happened after they had fallen through the veil. When he reached the part of Remus being cured Sirius shouted, "Moony's cured?" his voice filled with excitement and happiness for his friend. Harry nodded and continued he finally finished when Severus spoke up.

"Harry you barely spoke of Hermione throughout the whole story until the final battle when she was killed," he mentioned gently not wishing to hurt his godson.

Harry heaved a heavy sigh, his face scrunching in pain, Aragorn sensing this tightened his arm around Harry's waist pulling him closer to his chest. Harry sent him a thankful smile before he spoke.

"In sixth year, at the battle of Hogwarts, she was hit with a curse that split her into three people. The first was the personality of a three year old that we named Baby, the second was a warrior through and through who thought about nothing but fighting that we named Slayer, and the final one was Hermione herself. It was like yin and yang her two new personalities. We found later that the curse split the good and bad of the person and only the person's remaining self could join them together once again as one. Baby attached herself to me and Slayer to Ron," Harry was interrupted by Sirius.

"You speak as if these personalities were their own beings," he said a freaked out look on his face.

"In a way they were though they shared one body, they were totally different from one another; they might as well have been their own person. Anyway, Hermione when she came out would always here insults about herself being a book worm and everyone kept saying they wanted Slayer instead. So, Hermione showed herself less and less, in seventh year we didn't go to school Papa, Ron, Mione, and I went hunting. Now Slayer was in love with Ron, but Ron loved Hermione, this made Slayer jealous so she was slowly killing Mione. That's the reason the curse is so deadly, it makes the other personalities kill the one that could make them one again. When Ron betrayed us Hermione never came out again, we had thought she had finally died. That is until the final battle, she was her whole self again. She had just gained back who she really was and then she was shot down by Bellatrix," Harry spat out her name angrily.

"What happened then?" Boromir asked interested in the story, the others nodded for him to continue.

"First she took my twins parents, then she took Sev and Siri from me, then she took my older brothers, next was my younger brother and twin, and finally she took my sister. I cracked, she was dead the next thing I saw with my blade plunged in her chest," Harry's voice was cold and emotionless.

"Harry don't you regret her death?" Sirius asked, though he himself did not he would not have his son in all but blood become a killing machine.

"I regret that I had to kill yet another living being, but no I do not regret her death," Harry told him his voice soft, his eyes far away as if remembering that day.

"You said you had an Animagus form, can I see it?" Sirius asked trying to break his son from his horrible memories.

A small smile came to Harry's face and he nodded, he patted the arm Aragorn had about his waist and jumped down transforming mid jump. He stood as fall as the horses and Sirius and Severus stared at him in awe that turned to shock when he shrunk down to the size of Sirius's Grim form. A grin came to Sirius's face and he handed the reins to Severus before jumping and transforming into his own Animagus form. The wolf and dog began to romp about running around the group, playing tag. They suddenly stopped by Severus has he rode the horse and looked up at him with large puppy dog eyes.

"No," was all he said and he turned away only to look back again.

Both had gone into the begging positions and were whimpering pityingly, Severus rolled his eyes before he handed Boromir the reins to the horse, "Fine," he said exasperatedly. He jumped from the saddle and the Fellowship members held their breath when he did not transform into a wolf, they panicked but were surprised when their came a flash of black fire and a Shadow phoenix sat perched on the head of the Grim like dog. The two canines gave yips of excitement like two puppies and together they began playing again.

Aragorn watched the ebony wolf with a fond smile on his face, the Man he loved was happy once again and that's all he needed. He was surprised the when the wolf broke off from the other two and was heading head first for his horse. The wolf leapt and Aragorn let go of his reins ready to brace himself if need be. But what Harry did next surprised him; he transformed mid-leap putting his hands on the horse's neck and flipping. His legs landed over Aragorn's own and wrapped around his waist and his hands were behind him holding him up.

Aragorn stared at him in surprise before he shook it off and chuckled, trying to fight the urge to kiss the wolf Animagus. Seeing that they had fallen behind the rest of the group, he lowered his arms and put them on either side of Harry to grab the reins once more so they could continue. Harry had to wrap his arms around Aragorn's neck to keep from falling forcing them to come even closer together. When Aragorn felt Harry's body pressed flush against his own he could no longer fight the urge and captured the unsuspecting Man's lips with his own.

Harry froze before he melted into the kiss, when Aragorn felt him respond he slipped out his tongue and licked Harry's lips asking for entrance. Harry gasped at this and Aragorn quickly plunged his tongue in only to moan at the taste that was so uniquely Harry. When Aragorn's tongue brushed his own Harry gave a moan of his own and unknowingly ground his hips into Aragorn's own. This caused another moan to come from Aragorn as one of his hands went to Harry's waist.

Finally they broke apart for air and stared into each other's eyes before Harry started laughing out of nowhere. The laughing Man put his head on Aragorn's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck as he calmed.

"What's so funny? I can't have kissed that horribly," Aragorn joked as they continued to ride; the Ranger had to bite back a groan as Harry's hips ground into his with each stride from the horse.

"No, no it's just I couldn't help but feel like a hormonal teenager. I never got to be one because I was too afraid to date after my last boyfriend betrayed me and even then it wasn't like this," Harry explained nuzzling into Aragorn's warmth.

"Why would anyone betray you?" Aragorn asked incredulous, he could not even think of betraying this beautiful Man.

"Why does anyone betray anyone during war? For power," Harry said his voice quiet and filled with pain.

"This Man you courted, he was close to you wasn't he?" Aragorn asked gently, he didn't feel jealousy because he had had past relationships as well, and they were just that in the past.

"I thought I loved him," Harry told him quietly, tears falling down his cheeks.

Aragorn felt them on his neck and pulled Harry even tighter to him, no longer paying attention to his feelings of arousal, "Can you tell me about it?" Aragorn asked gently.

Harry took a deep, steadying breath before he began, "His name was Michael and he was from America and had come to help with the war effort. He and I worked a lot together and I began to fall in love with him, one day I told him on accident and was surprised when he said he loved me too. It was too good to be true, and we began dating, or courting as you call it. We dated through two years of the war, what I didn't know until it was too late was that he was telling everything I told him to Voldemort. I found out whose side he was really on in sixth year, he was the one to place the curse on Mione," Harry told him sobs racking his frame.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Aragorn said tears falling down his own cheeks and he squeezed Harry to him.

"It's not your fault Aragorn," Harry told him, pulling back and giving the Ranger a watery smile and kissing him on the cheek, "but thanks for the apology anyway and for listening."

"Any time, I like talking with you," Aragorn said giving his own smile to Harry. T

That's when they reached the burning carcasses. They quickly dismounted and ran to the pile. Gimli pulled out a small belt from the pile, it was one of the Hobbits belts they had been given. Legolas looked down at the ground with a hand placed over his heart whispering words in Elvish. Boromir kicked one of the helmets that lay on the ground before screaming as he fell to his knees. Harry let out his own scream that came out as an agonized howl that echoed around them, Aragorn quickly pulled him into an embrace holding him tightly tears falling down his cheeks. Sirius and Severus looked down regretfully.

That's when Aragorn turned his head and froze, "Harry," his voice came out in a whisper.

Harry pulled back and noticed Aragorn was focused on something on the ground and turned to follow his gaze and saw an indention on the ground in the shape of a Hobbit. Hope began to rise in him once again and he transformed, sniffing the ground before his tail began to wag and he followed the scent he had found. Aragorn was close behind, as were the others hope coming back to them, Harry turned some cut ropes over with his nose before continuing. He went in zig-zags before he came to the edge of a dense forest that reminded him of the Forbidden Forest on the edge Hogwarts grounds.

He transformed back in time to hear Gimli state, "Fangorn Forest, what madness drove them in there," his voice was filled with fear.

"It was not madness, but fear and desperation," he whispered before he walked straight in with no hesitation.

Aragorn ran to catch up with him and grabbed a hold of his hand and they began walking looking for any sign of the wolf Animagus's youngest brothers. Sirius and Severus were close behind followed by their remaining companions.

"Remind you of a certain forest back home?" Sirius asked jokingly as he and his mate came to walk beside Harry and Aragorn.

Harry gave a shudder, "Don't remind me," Harry told him walking closer to Aragorn than he was before.

Sirius caught this but put it in the back of his mind for later, "What, your experiences in the forest couldn't have been that bad?" he exclaimed grinning.

"Oh yeah? So nearly getting eaten by a gigantic spiders humungous children isn't that bad? Or better yet nearly getting thrown by Hagrid's half-brother who was full giant! No, not bad at all, in fact it's perfectly normal!" came Harry's sarcastic reply.

"How in the name of Salazar did you nearly get eaten by spiders?" Severus asked looking at him in astonishment.

"Did you forget who you're talking to love? With Harry nothing comes as a surprise to me anymore," came Sirius's exhausted reply.

"Hey!...Yeah your right, damn my life sucks!" Harry exclaimed smacking his forehead.

There came a loud groan about them and they all spun around. Gimli raised his ax ready to chop some trees; this only made the trees groan louder.

"Gimli, I love you like a brother, but lower your ax! I don't feel like being eaten by trees, giant spiders were enough!" Harry told him running his free hand through his hair.

"They have feelings my friend," Legolas told the Dwarf as he lowered his ax.

Gimli just rolled his eyes as Legolas continued lecturing about how the forest came alive. The others listened to the Elf in interest. Suddenly the blond Elf froze and ran ahead. Aragorn gave Harry's hand one quick squeeze before he ran up next to the Elf. They spoke in rapid Elvish before everyone heard Legolas say, "The White Wizard approaches," that had everyone pulling their weapons.

Harry transformed into his giant wolf form only to catch a familiar but changed scent and he went romping off not heeding the cries for him to stop. Aragorn ran after Harry, he was not going to allow his love to die! The scene he came upon made him freeze and then burst out laughing; the others who broke through the underbrush soon joined him. There was Harry looming over Gandalf wearing white robes, his staff off to the side, with his tongue lagging out of his mouth and his tail wagging.

"Get off me you great oaf!" Gandalf said trying to sound angry but it came out as a chuckle.

Harry quickly backed off and transformed back into his human form and tackled the wizard once again, "I thought you were dead," Harry whispered as he buried his face in the front of the wizard's robes.

Gandalf looked down surprised at the top of Harry's head before he returned the hug and whispered, "I know little one, but you were strong and I am very proud of you," when Harry looked up at him he gave the ebony haired wolf Animagus a kind smile.

Harry did not let go and merely clinged to the wizard, Sirius stepped up, "Don't try to get him off or he'll hold on to you longer. Just let him reassure himself you're really back and he'll let go sooner. Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Sirius Snape-Black, Harry's godfather," Sirius told him holding out a hand to be shaken.

Severus came up next, "And I'm his husband," here he pointed a thumb at Sirius, "and Harry's other godfather Severus Snape-Black," he said quietly holding out his hand kindly.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I am Gandalf the White," Gandalf said.

"I see you no longer speak in riddles as you did," Aragorn said chuckling as he stepped forward and joined the Man he loved in hugging the new White Wizard.

Both he and Harry stood back and Harry asked, "Gandalf I know you've seen Merry and Pippin, I can smell them on you though the scent is fading. Tell me are they safe?"

"Yes my dear boy, they are quite safe and in the care of Treebeard the Ent," Gandalf told him.

"Thank you old man," Harry said quickly going back to his regular self.

They all set out again to get out of the forest. Harry and Aragorn were close to Gandalf as he spoke, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf announced.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed disbelieving.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan, it goes ill with the King," Aragorn informed him as he held Harry's hand once again.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf told him, before Gimli once again began complaining.

Harry spoke up, "Come now my Dwarf brother, where's your sense of adventure?" he cried out causing Sirius and Severus to laugh.

The came to the edge of the forest once again and Gandalf let out a long, shrill, haunting whistle that changed tones. Nothing happened for a time until a pure white horse, much larger than any Harry had seen before, about as tall as a centaur would be, came galloping toward them.

"This is Shadowfax, Lord of the Horses, he has been with me through many adventures.

"I see you're still a show off old man," Harry told him jokingly as he mounted his and Aragorn's horse, Aragorn mounting behind him. Gandalf gave a chuckle before they set off at a gallop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forgiveness is the Hardest Gift to Give

Remus watching as his cubs slept remembering how Frodo had almost died by drowning before Gollum saved him. He heard Sméagol muttering to himself and he quickly called out to him to come over. When the creature came to him he spoke.

"I wanted to thank you Sméagol for saving my cub today," Remus told him gently.

"My name Sméagol?" Gollum asked him tentatively.

"Yes it is your name," and then an idea came to Remus he stuck out his hand, "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin and you are?" he asked.

Sméagol looked at him not knowing what to do, Remus took his hand and put it in the one he held out to shake before moving it up in down, "Now you introduce yourself," Remus told him.

"We is Sméagol," he said hesitantly as if getting a taste for the name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sméagol, now I believe you should get some sleep little one," Remus told him gently.

Sméagol nodded before he curled up next to Remus, the wolf Animagus could see he wished to be closer but was scared to move in. Remus heaved a sigh before he lifted Sméagol and set him in his lap before wrapping his arms and cloak about the sickly looking Hobbit. Sméagol looked up at him with large blue eyes before giving him a smile and snuggling into Remus's warmth.

The next morning they set out again and finally reached the black gate. They sat atop a cliff and Remus stared in awe and dread at the large black gate they would have to enter. Then a thought hit him but before he could voice it Sam had fallen down the cliff side and Frodo had gone after him. He came to the edge and saw Frodo throw his cloak over both him and his buried brother, looking much like a rock as two soldiers broke off from the lines and stood before them. He waited in bated breath until the two soldiers left and Frodo threw off the cloak and began to dig out Sam.

Remus slid down the steep cliff side and helped his cub dig him out. They hid behind a large rock and were about to run for the gate as it was closing but Sméagol stopped them. They went to do it again but Sméagol confirmed what Remus had guessed.

"There is another way!" the sickly Hobbit sobbed clutching at Frodo's arm.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Sam asked his voice gentle and curious, Remus felt proud that his cub had gotten over his hatred.

"We did not ask," Remus responded, "Sméagol, can you lead us through this secret way safely?" he asked looking at the sickly Hobbit.

"Yes, yes Master!" Sméagol said excited to please his new, nice master.

They stopped for another night to rest, and Remus once again stayed up to watch over his sleeping cubs. He noticed that both the Hobbits were holding Harry's ring between them and couldn't help but smile. He began to think about Harry, wondering if Aragorn had bucked up the courage to ask his cub to court him yet. And if he did, are they happy? Did Boromir live to see another day? Were his youngest cubs taken? If so, were they now safe and out of harms way? He was brought from his musings by Sméagol's mutterings.

He came just in time to hear what Remus believed was the personality "Gollum" say, "Murderer," that's when he cut in.

"May I speak to Sméagol please," he asked his voice kind.

"Sméagol is here," Sméagol said getting down from where he was perched on a rock and came to sit in front of him.

"I could not help but overhear your conversation with Gollum and was wondering what he meant by calling you murderer," Remus said sitting before him making sure to put a shield about the two sleeping Hobbits.

Slowly and reluctantly Sméagol told him the story of how he came onto the "precious" and how he gained it. Gollum came out once or twice stating it was his "birthday present". When Sméagol finished Remus knew that Gollum was formed from the guilt of murdering his own best friend and that neither personality would blame the Ring for what he had done. He opened his arms invitingly and Sméagol climbed into his arms, he also knew that Sméagol was the weaker personality and was determined to give him strength to overthrow Gollum.

"Hatred is the easiest thing for a person to give; it can be given at the drop of a hat. Next comes trust, some people can trust so easily others take longer to give out their trust. Love is a little harder to give but you can easily fall in love as well. But the hardest, most difficult gift to give someone is forgiveness," Remus began as Sméagol looked up at him with adoring blue eyes, "Forgiveness is something that cannot be given without a second thought it is something that must be earned. Now, do you think you have earned Deagol's forgiveness?" Remus asked looking down at Sméagol.

Sméagol shook his head and looked down in shame, Remus crooked his index finger and put it beneath Sméagol's chin and lifted his head until their eyes met, "Do not be ashamed Sméagol, many live their whole lives without trying to earn the forgiveness of those they did wrong, or killed," Remus added as an afterthought, "you still have many years of your life left, and have the chance to earn Deagol's forgiveness," Remus told him gently.

"How will Sméagol know when he has gained Deagol's forgiveness?" Sméagol asked looking up at Remus with wide, amazed eyes, tears filling them.

"You will feel content and no longer feel horrible about Deagol's death and no longer blame yourself for his death. Gollum will no longer be able to call you murderer," Remus told him.

"Sméagol will do as Master says, Sméagol loves Master yes he does," Sméagol said beaming snuggling into Remus's chest and falling asleep.

Remus smiled, "Why don't you call me Papa?" he asked kindly, before he leaned back against the rock behind him and held Sméagol as he watched the stars.

"Goodnight Papa, I love you," Sméagol said and Remus could tell he was trying so hard not to talk in third person.

"I love you to cub, I love you too," he replied before he went back to watching the stars.

The next morning Sméagol came prancing into the camp and dropped to rabbits into Remus's lap a huge grin on his face. He was about to eat it raw when Sam snatched it from him and said, "There is only one way to cook a good pair of coneys," gently before he started a fire and began making a stew.

Frodo went into Sam's pack and began digging for something or other as Remus sat by the fire. Sméagol was screaming of how Sam had ruined it and Remus tried to calm him.

"Why don't you wait and try what Sam is making before you make judgment, Sméagol, you never know you may find it to be your favorite dish," he said gently petting what little hair the sickly Hobbit had left and watched in amazement as the strands turned strawberry blond and covered his whole head once again.

That's when he noticed that Frodo was missing and looked around before transforming and following his scent to the edge of a cliff, _'They have to many cliffs here for my liking,'_ he thought sarcastically hearing both Frodo and Sam chuckle through their link. He transformed back and lay on his stomach beside Frodo, Sam on his other side and Sméagol on Frodo's other side.

"Look Frodo, it's an Oliphant!" Sam cried enthusiastically looking at an elephant as it marched with Men on its back.

"What you mean the elephant?" Remus asked, what was so wonderful about an elephant he wondered.

"No, an Oliphant Papa!" Sam exclaimed as if he was stupid.

"I know what you said Sam, but the correct term for that animal is an elephant and their most common in my old world," Remus said patiently.

He noticed Sméagol had left as they had been talking and had to wonder why when a Man from atop the elephant was shot down by an arrow.

"We must go, we are not the only ones here," Remus spoke, as soon as he had said it they were tackled and had their arms held behind their backs.

Sam began to struggle, as did Frodo, but one look from Remus made them freeze, _'Stay quiet, look at their clothes my cubs. These are Rangers and they will not harm us unless we give them reason,'_ Remus told them telepathically.

"We are innocent travelers, what right do you have to attack us?" Remus asked, his voice calm though in truth he feared for his cubs and hoped Sméagol had gotten away.

"There are no innocent travelers in this land, only spies," a Man spoke as he pulled down the cloth that covered his nose and down and threw back his hood.

Remus felt his breath catch at the sight of the beautiful Man before him. His hair was a light mahogany that glinted red in the dim sunlight. His eyes were almost as green as Harry's but were a lighter shade, his face was young but Remus knew from the few lines on his face that he bore responsibilities. When he spoke of the Man he had killed Remus knew he had a good heart and hated this war and was truly a poet at heart.

They were blind folded suddenly and he smelled as the leader he had seen came behind him and led him, he spoke quietly.

"What is your name stranger?" he heard the Man, the leader it would seem, ask.

"Remus and those two Hobbits you hold with you are my cubs and if any of your Men should harm them they better hope they die before I can get to them," Remus responded his voice cool but the Man who held him knew he would go through with his threat.

"And your name, I find it rude that I should give you my name yet you do not return the courtesy," Remus said his voice calm, though inside he was excited to learn this attractive Man's name.

He heard the Man chuckle before he said, "Faramir, my name is Faramir," he said and then they traveled in silence the rest of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just wanted to tell you this now:

**/Parstletongue/**

_**/Parstletongue translated by Harry telepathically/**_

'_Telepathic thoughts'_

'_**Swords speaking'**_

"Regular talk"

Chapter 4: Not Another One!

They stopped to rest for the night; Harry started a quick fire with magic not wishing to waste time. Sirius and Severus kissed him on each cheek before they lay down together to get some sleep. Legolas soon joined them in the land of dreams followed closely by Gimli, Boromir stayed up with Harry and Aragorn tending the fire. Gandalf stood a little ways off staring at the rising sun, Harry gave a chuckle. When Aragorn sent him a questioning look Harry merely motioned to the now asleep Boromir who had fallen asleep in the middle of repacking his bag, Aragorn chuckled as well.

Harry seeing him keep glancing at Gandalf, laughed again, and kissed him on the cheek, "Go to him, I can see your itching to talk to him. I will be fine on my own, go!" Harry urged him pushing him toward Gandalf.

Aragorn sent him a thankful look and gave him a quick kiss before he stood and went to Gandalf's side. Harry heard them speaking but drowned them out to think. How were Frodo and Sam? Was Remus getting any sleep or food? Did they meet any resistance on their way to Mt. Doom? Have they made new allies? He was brought from his thoughts when he heard Gandalf say, "Frodo must finish this task alone," he felt the need to cut into the conversation.

"He is not alone old man, I sent Sam and Remus with him," he called out as he stood and walked over to stand on Gandalf's left as they stared out upon the sunrise.

"Did you? Did you indeed?" when Harry nodded Gandalf asked, "Why?"

"My vision said he must go on without the Fellowship, Sam and Remus alone do not form the Fellowship," Harry told him giving a cheeky grin.

"You can see the future?" Gandalf asked amazed, Aragorn looked surprised as well.

Harry gave them a secretive grin, "Like I told Lady Galadriel, whether I do or not is my business and mine alone," before he winked and went back to the fire to wrap himself in his cloak.

"You've chosen a feisty one," he heard Gandalf tell Aragorn and couldn't help but snort and retort, "Not feisty, just one with personality!" before he lay on the ground trying to get comfortable.

He heard Aragorn mutter something to Gandalf before all was quiet, then he smelled Aragorn behind him. He turned to see Aragorn stretched out beside him, Aragorn seeing him smiled at him before he lay down on his back and closed his eyes. Harry took a deep, strengthening breath before he moved and put his head on Aragorn's chest, snuggling into the Ranger's side. Aragorn looked down surprised at Harry's head before he smiled and wrapped his arm around the wolf Animagus and pulled him close. Harry fell asleep feeling safe and whole like he hadn't felt since before the war in his world began. Aragorn let out a contented sigh before he too fell into a deep and restful sleep.

The next morning they rode hard and fast, racing to reach Edoras, Harry could see his godfathers' discomfort as they drew nearer and nearer to their destination. Harry leaned back into Aragorn determined to enjoy the time he had in his love's arms while it lasted. After a few hours of travel he saw the outline of Edoras on the horizon and felt excitement fill him, he would now be able to see the home his godfathers' had lived in since the Veil. They crossed the plain quickly and soon reached the large gates, that's when Harry saw it a flag was floating to the ground.

At the sight of the pained look in Sirius's eyes when he too caught sight of the flag, Harry caught it and took the reins from Aragorn's hands to catch up with Sirius's horse. When they drew level with his and Severus's horse he handed them the flag with a gentle smile, Severus gave him a tear filled smile before he took it gently from Harry's hands and spread it over his lap. Harry gave the reins back to Aragorn and sent him an apologetic smile, Aragorn only shook his head and smiled in understanding. Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to see a beautiful lady standing on an open balcony wearing an all white dress, she reminded Harry of an angel but he felt no feelings for her but pity when he saw the tears in her eyes.

He felt Aragorn tighten his arms about Harry and knew the Man was feeling jealousy, he placed a gentle hand over Aragorn's and brought it up to his lips, kissing it in reassurance. He heard Gimli mutter, "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," and Harry couldn't help but comment, "Actually this is cheerer than the last graveyard I was in. Then again, my first crush and brother was killed in front of me and the Man who was after my neck since I was one had just arisen so I think my opinion is a little biased," this silenced Gimli and everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

He only gave them a cheeky smile before he looked back to the balcony he had been looking at again only to see the woman had disappeared. He shrugged and turned back to staring over the head of the horse, and then they stopped as they came to the entrance to the kingdom. He felt Aragorn dismount before he too dismounted when his feet touched the ground he caught flashes of a greasy man clothed in what looked like the richest silk and another who seemed imprisoned in his own body and looked much like a still decomposing corpse.

Aragorn caught Harry as he stumbled, "What did you see?" he asked knowing that Harry had had a vision.

"We will see it soon enough, the King is trapped inside his own body as if under the Imperious," Harry told him giving a shiver at the memory of the vision.

Aragorn wrapped a reassuring arm about his shoulders and they followed the others up the stairs only to be stopped by a handful of men wearing helmets and green cloaks over their armor. One man stepped forward, he wore no helmet and seemed to be the commanding officer.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue," he stated grudgingly.

Harry saw Sirius and Severus, who had pulled hoods over their heads to shadow their faces, shake in anger at the mention of this Grima Wormtongue. He looked to Gandalf to see if he should do as bid and Gandalf gave them all nods. He took out his two daggers and handed them to the Man that had stepped forward and held out his hands. He then unsheathed his swords before warning the warrior, "Do not touch the hilt or you will suffer greatly and no amount of begging will save you," before he handed the swords over to the leader of them not trusting the warrior that held his daggers.

The leader nodded to him and grabbed the sheaths instead of the hilt, when they went to go on they were stopped once again, "Your staff," the leader said looking at Gandalf's white staff.

"You would not deny an old man his walking stick?" Gandalf asked playing the part of an old man, he had thrown a grey cloak about his shoulders to hide his white robes and leaned on his staff in an over exaggerated play at being old.

Harry tried to choke back the laughter he felt coming and ended up going into a coughing fit, Aragorn seemed to understand this and sent him a secretive smile as he tried to bite back his own laughter. Harry heard Sirius snicker as he and Severus stood behind him. They strode into the antechamber where Harry saw the Man from his vision that was trapped within himself and the greasy man that had been shown to him before. He gave a shudder so this was the King; he felt the dark magic that surrounded him.

_'Pads, I'm going to assume the Man with the black silk is Grima Wormtongue?'_ Harry asked Sirius telepathically.

He saw Sirius jump out of the corner of his eye and smirked,_ 'Harry?'_ he asked.

_'No, I'm your conscience, I just happen to sound like your dogson,'_ Harry told him sarcastically.

He saw Sirius give him a glare before he gave an imperceptible nod, that's when Harry heard what Grima told Gandalf, before Gandalf could respond Harry spoke up, "Not another one!" he groaned out in annoyance, "Pads, how the hell have you kept from killing this bastard, he's almost exactly like Wormtail!" he said turning to the hooded Sirius.

Sirius seemed to be too surprised to respond but Severus spoke for him, "I've kept him on a tight leash, how else Sketch?" he drawled.

Harry laughed, but they were soon attacked by the Men who worked for Grima, "Gandalf, I will get Saruman out of the King, stay hidden," Harry told Gandalf as he strode toward the King where he sat.

"I suggest you get out of the King peacefully Saruman, before I do it forcefully," Harry's voice was casual but all in the room could hear the hidden power within it.

"You are just a boy!" the possessed King spat arrogantly.

"And your mother was an orc, but you don't see me stating the obvious," Harry told him, he heard everyone behind him laugh.

"Why you-no matter Rohan is mine! You shall not have it!" the King hissed.

"You should leave the snake speaking to the real Parstletongues," Harry told him.

"You cannot speak snake!" the King hissed again.

_**/Oh, really? Well, you can't be female, but there you've gone and proven me wrong like I have you! Bet your orc mother was so proud when instead of wanting to play with necklaces and dresses you wanted to be a Man and play with Daddy's sword!/**_ Harry hissed, the others behind him fell laughing.

"What did you say?" the possessed King asked harshly.

"Oh, how beautiful you look as a decaying corpse," Harry told him cheekily before he pushed his hand forward letting his light magic wash over the possessed King.

The King was pushed into his throne and held there, his filmed eyes stared at Harry in anger and hate, "Tell your lover that his dream of world domination is gonna fail like all Dark Lord's plans do," before he pushed his hand forward yet again this time letting more power flow out in waves.

Harry's hand dropped when he saw the film fall from the King's eyes and he fell forward, the woman Harry had glanced at before caught him. Harry stumbled backward but was caught by Aragorn, he sent him a weak smile and watched in happiness as the age seemed to leave the King and he returned to normal. He saw the King's awe filled gaze when he saw the woman's face and knew instinctively that they were kin. The King turned to Gandalf, but Gandalf shook his head and pointed his staff in Harry's direction.

"What is your name boy?" the King asked him kindly.

"I am no boy, Théoden King, but I shall give you my name none the less, I am Harry James Potter-Snape-Black-Lupin, just Harry is fine," Harry said giving a mock bow.

Théoden laughed, "I like you Harry, but who are your companions," he asked looking curiously at those behind Harry.

"Well you already know Gandalf, this behind me is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the Dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin, the Elf is Legolas of the Woodland Realm, you probably recognize Boromir of Gondor, and the two hooded figures you should recognize for yourself," Harry said as he nodded for his godfathers to remove their hood.

"Sirius? Severus?" the King exclaimed in surprise.

"Aye, my King," Sirius nodded a tear filled smile on his face as he knelt before the King.

Severus nodded and knelt beside Sirius, Théoden looked down at his hands and Gandalf spoke, "Your fingers would remember your strength better if they grasped your sword."

The Man who had taken their weapons stepped forward and held out a sword hilt first. The King took the sword, caressing the hilt lovingly before he drew it from its sheath, and then he saw Grima being held by Gimli. Harry ran after the King as he had Grima thrown out upon the steps of his home. Grima fell down the steps crying out in pain as he rolled down the steps. Aragorn stood beside him as he saw the King walking slowly toward Grima, when he saw the King raise his sword to drop a killing blow he ran forward and stood in front of Grima.

Aragorn knowing his thoughts grabbed the King's arm and stopped the sword from falling upon both Harry and Grima, Aragorn spoke, "No My Lord, enough blood has been spilt on his part."

Théoden turned to look into Harry's eyes and was met with determined emeralds flaked with gold. When the King lowered his sword Harry turned and offered Grima his hand and Grima stared at it full of hate.

"It was not I who made you lose your place at the King's side Grima Wormtongue, but you with your lust for power and for the King's niece. You chose the easy way to winning her heart, instead of the right way. You have none but yourself to blame," Harry told him, his eyes a harsh jade.

Grima stared at him before he crumpled forward tears falling down his cheeks, Harry knelt before him and pulled him up by his shoulders and into a warm hug, "Hush little one, I know you wish for love and acceptance, but you do not gain these through deceit and darkness," Harry whispered to him rubbing circles on the Man's back.

Grima turned his face into Harry's neck and he sobbed, "Forgive me," and Harry smiled, "Forgiveness is earned young Grima, the question is are you willing to work for that forgiveness?" Harry asked him pulling him back to look into his eyes.

Grima gave a fervent nod, and before the eyes of everyone Grima Wormtongue transformed, his hair became colored tawny and silky, his eyes lightening to become gold, "You have been reborn Grima, you may chose another name or you may keep the name of your past life, but remember your mistakes from you past life and work for the forgiveness you seek," Harry told him before standing and once again offering his hand.

Grima gripped it and let Harry pull him to stand, "I wish for you to name me, if you would," he asked turning awe filled eyes upon Harry.

"Very well, you shall be known as Lith, it means ash in Elvish, and in a way, much like phoenixes you were reborn from the ashes of your past life," Harry said giving him a gentle smile.

He turned to the crowd the watched and shouted, "Hail Théoden King," before he turned and knelt before the King. Aragorn and Grima, now Lith, knelt beside him, and all those behind him knelt as well. The King turned and looked around as if searching for something and then spoke, "Where is Theodred, where is my son?"

That afternoon Harry walked with his friends and companions as they marched the dead body of the King's son down to his tomb. He stood in silence as he listened to the woman he had seen before who he now knew was named Eowyn, sang in Rohirric. Harry stayed behind with Gandalf as the King stood before his son's tomb. He listened as the King spoke depressed.

"No parent should have to bury their child," the King said before he began to cry.

Harry stepped forward and wrapped an arm about the King's shoulder and whispered, "And no child should have to bury their parent, but we cannot fight death. But we can delay it and make their death mean something. You have two other children who need you, one his riding even farther north the other who has already grown into a woman before your very eyes who needs your love."

He stood and left the King to finish his grieving alone when he glanced across the plain. What he saw next made him freeze, two children riding a horse. One a boy, the oldest it would seem, and a little girl sat before him, his younger sister. The boy fell from the saddle seeing this Harry sprinted toward them not caring of the danger. When he reached them he picked up the boys into his arms before he mounted the horse behind the little girl and spurred the horse forward toward Edoras.

The girl turned to look at him with fear, "Do not fear little one, I will keep you safe and protect you," Harry whispered giving her a reassuring smile before he looked forward once again. They reached the gate and he rode up to the very steps of the King's home before he finally dismounted, still holding the boy close. Aragorn, who had come out at that time, took the boy from Harry's arms and Harry turned to help the girl from the saddle of the horse before ordering one of the Men standing about to take it to the stables.

He turned and walked her into the front hall, setting her down beside her now conscious brother and unclasped his cloak. He put it around both of their shoulders, it was large enough to wrap about both of them twice. He looked up to see Eowyn looking at him with a weird look in her eye, before she blushed and looked down. Harry bit back a groan, _'Not another Ginny!'_ he cried to himself before he spoke to her.

"Lady Eowyn, bring them some food and water," he told her as the King came in.

Aragorn and Harry sat in front of Gimli who was eating as well, Legolas and Boromir stood leaning against one of the many pillars. The boy finally spoke up and told of what happened to his village.

The King looked depressed and Harry knew he blamed himself; he listened half way as Gandalf tried to encourage Théoden to fight.

"I will not risk open war!" Théoden said, this brought Harry from his daydreams.

Harry stood angrily, but Aragorn spoke, "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

"When last I looked, Théoden not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Théoden said angrily to Aragorn.

Harry was fed up with this cowardice, "Then start acting like it!" he said his voice cold and filled with anger, his eyes were now jade and looked head on into Théoden's own.

"What is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked stepping down from beside the thrown.

The next day Harry angrily followed Gandalf to send him off to get Eomer back, though the King did not wish it. The King was sending his people to their deaths by sending them to Helm's Deep, this would back them into a wall and his people would be slaughtered like sitting ducks!

_'He is doing it to protect his people,'_ a cool headed part of him spoke.

This cooled Harry down and he calmed, he finally made it to the stable. He came in time to see Gandalf mount Shadowfax; he ran forward and stood next to Aragorn as he opened the stable door.

"Look for my coming on the light of the fifth day, at dawn look to the east," he heard Gandalf state before he rode off.

Harry leaned into Aragorn as he wrapped an arm around the wolf Animagus, "I will miss you old man," he said to the air.

"We all will, but all we can do now is keep as many of the people of Rohan as we can," Aragorn stated.

Aragorn left followed by Legolas and Gimli, Boromir stayed with Harry. Harry stayed behind to help the stable hands with the horses and saddles. He saw Eowyn out of the corner of his eye and could not help but groan, but he also saw Boromir staring at her like Ron had stared at Hermione when he had discovered that she was indeed a girl. He could not help but chuckle, _'This will be interesting to see unfold,'_ he thought before going back to work.

He walked back in just in time to see two Men trying to calm a bucking horse. He flashed and saw many battles and felt such pain, knowing that he was seeing what the horse had seen.

"He is half mad my lord there's nothing you can do, leave him," one of the stable hands told him but he sat down the saddle in his arms and slowly stepped forward.

He placed a hand on the stable hands shoulders and took the rope from his grasp. He began humming his mother's lullaby and slowly walked forward to the horse until he reached where the rope was tied. He untied it and began to stroke the horse's nose and neck soothingly, still singing soothingly. He nodded for the other Man who still held the other rope to go before he took it and untied it as well.

Eowyn who had been checking a saddle close by spoke, "His name is Brego, he was my cousin's horse," she said looking down at the saddle once again at the mention of her cousin.

"Brego eh? Your name is kingly my friend," Harry whispered before he continued to sing as he stroked his nose.

"What is that song, it seems to calm even the most troubled beast," Eowyn asked as she stepped forward to stroke Brego's neck.

"My mother sang it to me when I was a baby, all I remember is the tune. She died when I was but one," Harry said his voice filled with sadness before he spoke quickly, "Turn him free, he has seen far too much war," he told her before he walked away and took the saddle one of the hands handed him.

He continued to work for some time, even when others had taken a break, Aragorn soon joined him handing him an apple to eat as he took up Harry's job so he could take a break. Harry gave him a thankful smile before he sat on one of the stall walls to eat the apple only to have his back butted by the horse behind him, he laughed and pulled out his hunting knife. He cut the apple in half and handed one of them to the horse before eating the other.

"Go up to the King's home and rest," Aragorn told him seeing the bags beneath his eyes.

Harry nodded, giving the horse next to him one last pat on the nose before jumping down and walking over to Aragorn and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight love," he whispered before he walked out of the stables and up to the King's home.

He walked in to the large chamber to see Eowyn going through multiple forms of swordplay, he drew his own sword and stopped her blade mid swing and met her eyes. He gave her a kind smile and said, "You have great skills with a sword, my lady, let's see what else you've got," he challenged lifting his free hand to make a "come forward" motion.

They began to fight and she spoke as they did, "Woman of this country learned long ago, those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain," she told him defiantly.

"Oh, then what do you fear my lady, everyone fears something. For example I fear for my youngest brothers as they stay with the Ents and for my other two younger brothers as they travel with my father closer to Mordor," Harry told her as he parried her blow.

"A cage," she told him, "to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire," she said passionately.

This angered Harry, his eyes became gold and he disarmed her catching the sword she once held and held the tip of his own sword at her throat, "Do not fight for valor, if you are to fight in the war at all! You fight for your loved ones and those too weak to fight for themselves! Once you learn this I'm sure there will be little chance of you being behind the bars of a cage. The cage you speak of, it is one you built yourself," he told her angrily before he handed her the sword, sheathed his own and strode away.

That night Harry could find no rest, he stood from his bed clothed in nothing but boxers. He pulled on his trousers and walked out of his room before heading down the hall until he came to stop before Aragorn's door. He took a deep breath before knocking softly. Aragorn lay staring at the ceiling finding no rest when he heard a soft knock upon his door. He wore his trousers only, so to be ready for anything that might happen. He stood and padded to the door, what he saw on the other side he did not expect. There before him was the love of his life wearing nothing but trousers.

"Hello," he whispered looking up through his lashes, "I couldn't sleep, I was wondering if perhaps I could sleep with you," he asked looking up hopefully.

Aragorn stood speechless before he nodded and stepped back for Harry to come in. They went over to the large bed that rested in the middle, Aragorn lay down, throwing back the covers for Harry to climb in. A blush came to his cheeks when he saw Harry shed his trousers so that he wore nothing but what looked like loose shorts, his underwear Aragorn was sure. Harry slipped in beside him and Aragorn pulled the covers over him. He pulled the wolf Animagus close, hissing a bit when Harry's cold skin touched his own. Harry nuzzled into Aragorn's chest, kissing his collarbone before he laid his head against his chest and closed his eyes to sleep.

Aragorn kissed Harry on the forehead before he too closed his eyes to sleep. The next morning both Men were well rested and ready to face the day. Harry sat astride one of the horses provided and rode next to Aragorn. Boromir, Sirius, and Severus were close behind. Eowyn walked before them leading Gimli's horse and keeping it steady, Legolas walked. Harry saw Théoden give one last backward glance at Edoras before he rode forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Faramir, Brother of Boromir

Remus was disconcerted when the blind fold was removed but showed none of this, this Man might have a good heart, but at the moment they were prisoners and neither friend nor foe. He saw Sam and Frodo stumble and stood behind them placing a steadying hand on their shoulders.

"What are you doing in these lands?" Faramir asked sitting on a crate and getting straight to the point.

He couldn't help but stare at the Man that stood behind the Hobbits, though his clothes were torn and dirtied the Man carried a certain pride about him. His hair was a honey brown and his eyes glowed gold, Faramir had never seen such eyes in his life time. The Man's face was smooth and held many laugh lines that didn't match with the grim line that his lips were set in at the moment.

"We could ask you the same, but then you might take it as lip," Remus said his voice cool and casual.

Faramir saw the two Hobbits cover their mouths and snort as they tried to choke back their laughter. Faramir bit back a smile, he like this Man he had spunk. Finally the Man spoke, "I am Remus Lupin, and these are my two cubs, Frodo Baggins-Lupin and Samwise Gamgee-Lupin. We are on a…quest….mission…..thing," when he said this both the Hobbits could no longer hold it in and began laughing, tears of mirth filling their eyes.

The Man, Remus, sent them a gentle smile before he continued, "We set out to Rivendell with eight other companions, one fell in Moria, two were my youngest cubs and another was my eldest, a Dwarf and an Elf there were also, and two Men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor," when Remus finished he noticed the stricken look upon Faramir's face and dread began to worm its way into his heart.

"You were friends of Boromir's?" Faramir asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes," came their synchronized reply.

"Then it would grieve you to know that Boromir is dead," he stood and picked up something which they soon saw was Boromir's horn cleaved in two, "this washed up on the riverbed not too long ago, the rest I know in my heart for he was my brother," Faramir said.

He watched as the Man and two Hobbits grew deathly pale and began to shake. Tears fell down the Hobbits faces and they turned into the Man behind them seeking comfort as their shoulders shook with their sobs. Remus's once glowing gold eyes dimmed and life seemed to leave them. He knelt and held the two Hobbits close to him, his eyes staring off into space. He turned his dead eyes onto Faramir.

"Where will be staying, so that I can lay them down for the night?" he asked, his voice dull and lifeless.

Faramir called one of his Men forward, unable to rip his eyes from the Man's before him. The Man led Remus and his two cubs to what seemed to be a storage area, but he saw that the beds would be comfortable. He laid the two Hobbits in his arms on two of the cots and pulled them close together so that they could have each other to hold. He ran his fingers soothingly through their hair as their sobs began to fade. When their breathing deepened he left the area and walked to the mouth of the cave. He gave one glance behind him before he ran out to look about him.

He saw a small, well hidden path that someone not looking for it would have missed it. He climbed it and was led to a cliff that overlooked the waterfall and the lake below. He stared up at the sky and saw that it was a full moon.

_'How ironic, on the night I would be cursed to turn into a wolf I find that one of my friends and an older brother to Harry as been killed,'_ he said bitterly to himself.

He transformed and howled out his pain to the moon. Faramir heard it in the caves below and felt his heart wrench at the agony that filled the creatures cry. He felt as if he were in a trance and went to the mouth of the caves to get a glance at this creature. He saw a large wolf the color of the sweetest honey and his paws were white as snow. He was captivated by the wolf when he saw tears in the creatures eyes that were falling into his fur. Then, before his very eyes, the wolf transformed into a Man. The form of the Man was familiar, and then it hit Faramir, "Remus?" he whispered amazed.

He found the path he always used when he wished to be alone and followed it up to the cliff where Remus now stood. He stood behind him for a while, just taking in his beauty. Remus had tears in his eyes that looked like jewels falling down his cheek as the moons rays reflected off them.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Faramir asked his voice quiet and gentle.

Remus gave a start; his hand went for the hilt of one of his beautiful swords only for it to drop and his form relax when he saw it was Faramir. He turned back to staring at the moon and said, "Not in the way you're thinking. He reminded me of a good friend of mine, one oldest cub's blood father actually. He had a pride about him that he let go to his head, but when it came to those he cared for his heart was bigger," Remus smiled fondly remembering Boromir.

Faramir gave his own fond smile, "Yes, the big headedness was all an act he put on for those that did not know him or that he did not care for. He has a big heart, and he's very protective of those he loves. He always helped me after father gave me-," Faramir cut himself off, he had no idea why he was telling a complete stranger this.

Remus seeing his discomfort sat down and pat the spot next to him, "Come sit with me, the view is beautiful," his voice was kind and soft.

Faramir couldn't help but obey; there was something about this Man that just drew him in. After he sat they sat in silence for a while, it was peaceful and Faramir slowly relaxed for the first time in many weeks.

Then Remus began talking, "My oldest cub, Harry, and I come from a different world. In that world wizards are many and magical beasts are few and labeled dark. One of those dark creatures was a werewolf. Now, I was a werewolf before I was cured by the Valar, who we called Fate in our world. A werewolf is a man cursed to turn into a blood thirsty wolf every night on the full moon. My best friend, the mate to my other best friend, created a potion to help werewolves keep their minds when they transform and make the transformation easy. I was only five when I was bitten; my parents and I lived in a little cottage far from town in the middle of the woods. My parents were wizards but they were not like other pureblood wizards, they were poor. On the night of a full moon I couldn't sleep and something was calling me from the woods, so like the idiotic child I was, I slipped out of the house and into the forest," Remus's voice was bitter and filled with self hatred.

Faramir was captivated by the story, he always loved learning something new, and nodded for the Man to continue. Remus chuckled before he complied, "I walked for hours until the only thing lighting the way was the full moon, then I heard panting behind me. I spun around and came face to face with a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. I ran back home as fast I as I could, but it wasn't fast enough and Fenrir caught me and bit me right here," Remus placed his hand on his hip.

"May I see it?" Faramir asked hesitantly.

Remus shrugged, though he had been cured of his lycanthropy the scar had stayed as had many others from the war. He lifted his shirt over his head and placed it at his side. The moon shined on Remus's bronzed skin as well as the pale crescent scar that took up most of his right left hip. The scar went beneath the hem of his trousers, and without thinking Faramir's hand reached out and his fingers began tracing the scar. Remus shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. A lycan's scar was its most sensitive area, the scar was still sensitive for Remus.

As Faramir continued to trace the scar Remus continued with his story, "Fenrir left me lying in a pool of my own blood. I don't know how I survived the night because by then I had passed out from the pain, but my papa found me the next morning. He was so gentle, until he saw the scar and then wouldn't touch me as if I had a disease he didn't wish to catch. He was about to leave me when my mum came into the clearing and stopped him forcing him to touch me and bring me home. She had seen the scar and told my papa that I was still her son no matter what I turned into on the night of a full moon," Remus had tears in his eyes when he spoke of his mother.

He took a deep breath and continued, trying to bite back a moan as Faramir touched a particularly sensitive spot on his scar, "When I was eleven I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, me a werewolf!" Remus's voice was bitter, "That day as I rode the train to school I met three of my best friends, two were from prestigious pureblood families. The one your brother reminds me of was one of them, his name was James Potter, Harry's dad, and the other was Sirius Black. The other was Peter Pettigrew, but he betrayed us later in life sending my innocent friend Sirius to Azkaban for twelve years for something he didn't commit and forcing Harry to stay in the abusive house of his Aunt and Uncle. Anyway in my second year my friends found out about what they called my "furry little problem"," Remus told him laughing when he remembered that day, it had been the happiest of his life, that was soon replaced when he had adopted Harry, Neville, and Draco, "In our fifth year they became illegal Animagus' to stay with me on the nights of the full moon. Soon, Severus Snape my other friend joined us and he and Sirius dated. Out of Hogwarts Lily Evens, a Muggleborn and my final best friend married James. They had Harry, and then on Harry's second Halloween his parents were murdered, Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Severus became snarky, and I was alone," Remus finished.

"That's a sad story Remus," Faramir whispered, feeling sad for this beautiful Man before him.

Remus turned and his gold eyes met Faramir's green, he placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "We all have a story to tell and some of them aren't pleasant. The real question is are we ready to roll with the punches or are we going to wallow in self pity and let our lives waste away. I was called a monster so many times that I couldn't even count them all, but I didn't give a damn about their opinions because I had people who _really_ cared for me and gave me strength. They proved to me that I wasn't the monster that Fenrir Greyback had become, but I was Remus Lupin the quiet boy who loved reading and children," Remus told him giving him a small, gentle smile.

Faramir had tears in his eyes and suddenly his story spilled from his lips. He couldn't seem to help but tell this kind and gentle Man who stared at him in understanding with no judgment in his eyes. He spoke of how his father insulted him at every turn and spoke of his negatives and he told of how Boromir would praise him and love him when his father did not. He spoke of how he came to be a Ranger and of his Men, and finally he spoke of Ithilien. His voice was filled with love and awe when he spoke of Ithilien. Remus smiled at his tone.

Faramir blushed at Remus's smile, "I'm blabbering, I seem to do that a lot," he said looking down ashamed.

"No! I love hearing you talk, it's very calming like a lullaby. And I can tell you love history and folk tales. I'm quite fond about this myself," Remus told him giving him a grin.

"Could you perhaps tell me one of the fairytales from your home world?" Faramir asked shyly.

Remus grinned and asked, "The Muggle tales or Magic ones?"

"Both!" Faramir said forgetting his shyness, looking at him with eager eyes. And so they spent the night with Faramir listening to tales of a girl with a glass slipper and the fountain of good fortune.

The next day Remus walked about the caves with his two cubs and Faramir and they told Faramir of their quest. Faramir laughed at some of their stories, he laughed the hardest when he heard about the scene after the Council met in Rivendell. He gave a loving smile when the Hobbits mentioned Boromir and laughed when Frodo spoke proudly of how Merry and Pippin won against Boromir in a sword fight. They spent the whole day reminiscing of their journey and laughing at each other's jokes.

That night one of Faramir's Men came forward to him and whispered something in his ear. He came into the storage area and found Remus awake, "Come," he told the wolf Animagus curtly before he walked out of the room.

Remus was surprised at the Man's curtness, had he done something to offend him? He quickly followed the fair haired Man only to come to a stop on an edge below the cliff they had been talking on the night before them. Faramir gestured for him to be quiet before pointing to the lake below, there sat Sméagol catching fish and letting them go again singing a little rhyme to himself.

"Is this a companion of yours?" Faramir asked harshly raising a hand.

Remus looked around and saw the hidden archers aiming arrows at the sickly Hobbit, "Yes, and don't become angry with me because I did not tell you, you did not ask! And if you give those archers the signal to shoot my cub I will have no preservations tearing them apart," Remus snarled before he went down to the lake to get Sméagol.

Faramir stared after him in surprise before he lowered his eyes in shame, he was acting like his father he though bitterly. He quickly signed the Men back into the caves and followed after Remus silently.

"Sméagol, cub you need to come with me little one," Remus said holding out a hand to Sméagol.

Sméagol's skin had become healthier looking and his eyes no longer glowed in the moonlight. He was looking almost normal except that he wore a loin cloth and still sat hunched over like an ape. His hair stayed lush and healthy, Remus saw that he had been taking care of himself. Sméagol turned to him and gave him a toothy grin, his teeth were becoming duller now that Remus looked, and held up a fish he had caught triumphantly.

"I see it!" Remus said grinning with pride at his cub, "Now let it go and come in little one," he said waving a hand toward himself in a "come on" gesture.

"Sméagol come with Papa?" the little Hobbit asked tentatively.

Remus nodded, "Its way past little Hobbits' bed times," he said pleasantly.

Sméagol let the fish go gently and ran forward into Remus's open arms and snuggled in to his arms, "Okay, my little Sméagol, I'm going to need to cover your eyes because the place we're going is secret, will that be okay?" Remus asked gently pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket.

Sméagol nodded and lifted his head so Remus could tie it over his eyes like a blind fold, when Remus was finished Sméagol put his head back on Remus's shoulder and snuggled there. Remus smiled when he heard the Hobbit yawn and his breathing deepen. Then small snores came from the little Hobbit and Remus turned and almost ran into Faramir.

"I'm sorry for acting like I did Remus," the Man whispered seeing the sleeping Hobbit.

Remus gave him a smile, "It's quite alright Faramir, we all have our moments," the Man said gently before they both headed back up to the caves.

"So how do you four plan to get to Mordor and Mt. Doom to destroy the Ring?" Faramir asked as they strolled about not yet ready to go into the caves.

Remus shifted Sméagol in his arms to make holding him more comfortable, "Sméagol here knows a secret path and I trust him to lead us to the Mountain safely," the cured lycan told the Man beside him.

Faramir nodded, "You can go with us to Osgiliath and then take the secret passages beneath the city to get to your destination faster and without being seen," Faramir told him.

Remus nodded and smiled in thanks, he was coming to love this kind hearted Man. What he did not know was that Faramir's thoughts were repeating his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Now It Comes Loose!

Harry listened as Gimli told Eowyn of the Dwarf woman. He laughed at some of the things he told her. When he said that they were mistaken for Dwarf men he turned questioning eyes onto Aragorn and he made motions from his chin and down and mouthed, 'It's the beards' this caused him to snort in laughter and gripped at the horses neck so as not to fall off. He failed when he saw Gimli's horse set off at a run and make Gimli fall off of it.

He was falling out of the saddle because he was laughing so hard and Aragorn had to ride close beside him to keep him up. Théoden rode over and help Harry back into his saddle. He listened as the King insulted himself and talked angrily about what he should have done.

Finally he spoke, interrupting the King mid-rant, "Stop thinking about what you _should _have done and start doing it," he told the King seriously before he looked forward once again.

They set camp for the evening and Harry sat on the ground in the lotus position. Aragorn sat across from him cleaning his sword and asking Harry questions. As Harry was about to respond Eowyn came up to them carrying a small pot filled with what seemed to be stew.

"I made some stew, it's not much but it's hot," she told them handing each of them a bowl full and two spoons.

She seemed to gravitate beside Harry as they took their first bite of the stew. Harry had to fight the instinct to spit it back into the bowl; he quickly slurped it and swallowed it. He made sure not to make the same mistake as before and let it touch his tongue.

"It's good," he lied between his teeth, Aragorn nodded in agreement, "Really?" Eowyn's voice was bright and Harry felt a bit better about lying to the girl.

Harry nodded, Eowyn awarded him with a bright smile before she turned away and began walking, and both Aragorn and Harry put their bowls to the side and tipped them over a bit to dump the soup.

Eowyn turned back to them and they quickly brought it back to their fronts and Harry feigned taking a bite and laughed a bit when Aragorn spilled some of it on his thigh, "My uncle told me a strange thing," she started looking at Aragorn, "he said that you rode to war with Thengil, my grandfather, but he must be mistaken!" she said laughing slightly.

"King Théoden has a good memory, he was only a small child at the time," at this comment Harry choked.

"Then you must be at least sixty!" at the chuckle from Aragorn she guessed again, "Seventy?" at another chuckle she exclaimed, "You cannot be eighty!"

"Eighty-seven," he told her reluctantly.

"You are one of the Dúnadain, a descendant of Numanor blessed with long life, it was said your race died out long ago!" she said amazed.

"The Northern kingdom fell long ago," Aragorn said his voice filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, eat!" she told him before walking away, "I'll make sure he does!" Harry called out after her before he promptly took the bowl from Aragorn's hands and dumped both his and Aragorn's to the side of him.

"I thought you were going to make sure I ate that?" Aragorn said jokingly.

"Would you have liked me too?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"No!" Aragorn said quickly causing Harry to laugh.

"So," Harry said casually, "when were you going to tell me you were eighty-seven?"

Aragorn froze, "Will that be a problem," his voice was smooth but inside he was panicking, he didn't want to lose his love!

Harry, as if sensing his inner turmoil, laughed and crawled to sit between Aragorn's legs, "I always did have a thing for older Men," he said giving a mischievous smile before kissing Aragorn heatedly.

Aragorn gave a moan and quickly took over the kiss, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

That night, Aragorn and Harry took watch. Aragorn sat reclined looking out across the land before them, Harry lay against him, head resting on his chest. Aragorn's hand was playing with strands of Harry's hair twirling it between his fingers lovingly. Harry had introduced a game that Aragorn had come to love. Harry called it ten questions. It was now Aragorn's turn.

"How many lovers have you taken?" he asked.

"Hmm let's see," Harry brought up his fingers as if counting and then took Aragorn's hands and began using his fingers.

"You better not have had that many!" Aragorn growled at his love.

Harry laughed, "No, there weren't," he went back to leaning against Aragorn's chest, "I've had five," he told Aragorn.

"Who were they?" Aragorn asked a little curious, Harry had asked him the same questions.

"Copy cat!" Harry said turning accusing green eyes onto Aragorn before smiling and answering, "The first one was in my fourth year and his name was Cedric Diggory," Harry's voice became sad at the mention of the boy, but before Aragorn could ask Harry continued, "then in fifth year I was with a girl named Cho Chang, sixth year I was with Ginny Weasley, when I was eighteen I had a fling with the Weasley twins Fred and George, and then you know about Michael," Harry said his voice growing angry when he mentioned the American traitor.

"Did you have the "fling" as you called it with _both _of them at the same time?" he asked looking down into Harry's eyes.

There was a glint of amusement in Harry's eyes and he laughed softly, "Yes, you could not do something with one of them without doing it with the other as well," he told Aragorn.

"When did you first discover you were attracted to both Men and women?" Aragorn asked once again playing with his hair.

"It was my second year, and boy was I surprised when I had a wet dream about myself and one of my dorm mates who was out right about his attractions," Harry said chuckling at the memory, Semeus had never let him live it down when he woke with a hard one.

"What do you fear?" Aragorn asked, his hand falling lower to message Harry's neck.

Harry gave a moan of ecstasy before he spoke, "What do you mean, as in biggest fear or like someone scared of spiders?" he asked.

"Both," Aragorn told him.

"Fine but that counts as two questions," Harry told him sending him a cheeky grin before he answered, "I'm scared of spiders ever since I was nearly eaten by one, you should count yourself lucky I haven't told anyone about that fear," Harry said leaning up and kissing Aragorn on the nose.

Aragorn chuckled and pulled him into a brief kiss before pulling back and stating, "What about your largest fear?" he prompted.

Harry's once dancing eyes now dulled and his voice was quiet when he spoke, "That I will not be able to protect the ones I love."

Aragorn pulled Harry close to him and kissed the top of his head. Harry was now completely in Aragorn's lap and his head rested in the crook of Aragorn's neck. He kissed Aragorn's neck before stating, "You have four more questions," he whispered his breath ghosting over Aragorn's neck.

Aragorn gave an involuntary shiver before he asked, "Alright, when did you discover you had elemental abilities?"

Harry gave a knowing smile when Aragorn shivered but answered none the less, "I was training with Mad-Eye when he said something that pissed me off. He said it to get me so heated so I did not think rationally, and it worked in a way but what he did not expect was for a big dragon head covered in fire to come at him and knock him into the wall. Then, Sev was trying to teach me to meditate and I had to dig deeply for my "inner peace" the next thing I know I hear a surprised yelp and when I open my eyes Severus is surrounded in a bubble of water from the neck down!" he chuckled at that memory, he had gotten an earful for it but it was worth it.

"Who is Mad-Eye?" Aragorn asked confused.

"A great Man, that's who he was," Harry said his voice full of passion, before he continued, "His real name was Alastar Moody and he was an Auror that was a little-okay that would have been an understatement-very, very paranoid. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry finished and laughed so hard he had to grip his sides when Aragorn jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry," he said still laughing, "that was his favorite thing to say and he would say it really loudly and at the oddest times just to surprise people," when he said this Aragorn chuckled.

"Anyway, he gained the name Mad-Eye because he had one large eye that was electric blue and would roll about and into the back of his head. It could see through anything, even the back of his head!" Harry explained.

Aragorn shivered when he got a flash of the Man Harry spoke of, with so many scars over his face and his rolling eye. Harry sent him a smile before he snuggled closer to Aragorn when a breeze blew past them, "Two more questions," Harry told him nuzzling into him.

"Alright, what was your favorite thing to do in your world?" he threw out unable to think of any deep questions.

"Flying," Harry told him, his voice held love and happiness as he thought of his broom and the air rushing through his hair.

Aragorn closed his eyes and he was suddenly in the air atop a broom. He was flying about, but he could not control his body, he was doing everything instinctually. His eyes, or the eyes of the body he was seeing the memory from, caught sight of a small golden ball with fluttering wings. The person shot after it so fast that Aragorn believed it impossible to move at such speeds! Then he was diving and the green grass of the ground was drawing ever nearer but he did not pull up. When the tip of his broom handle was an inch from the ground he pulled up and his legs brushed the grass as he grabbed the golden ball, a Snitch the memory supplied, and then flew high into the air before holding it up victoriously.

Aragorn opened his eyes and he was back in the plains, the moon above him, and Harry laying in his lap, "Was that-?" he was afraid to finish the question.

"Yes, that was my last memory of flying," Harry whispered.

Aragorn looked down into Harry's eyes before he leaned forward and kissed him gently, he pulled back after a few seconds and whispered, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Harry sent him a gentle smile before a yawn overtook him. Aragorn chuckled and pulled his head down to rest against his chest once again.

"You have one last question," Harry yawned as he closed his eyes snuggling into Aragorn.

Aragorn took a deep breath before asking, "Do you love me as I love you?" when no answer came he looked down and smiled when he saw that Harry had fallen asleep.

The next day Harry walked leading his horse to give it a rest when Eowyn ran up to walk level with him. Harry's tunic was untied at the throat lowering to reveal the necklace Lily had given him the day he left Lorien. Aragorn had left to talk with Legolas and Boromir and Lith has been keeping the children entertained. Harry was glad that the Man found something that he loved and made him happy. He began remembering the days he had spent getting to know Lily and the day she had called him Ada.

"Where is she?" Eowyn's voice cut through his memories, he turned to look at her questioning her with his eyes, "The woman who gave you that jewel," she said indicating the necklace.

Harry laughed, "Lily is no woman, she is a little girl who has captured my heart and become my daughter in all but blood. Right now she is safe in the Forest of Lothlorien being watched over by Lady Galadriel," Harry told her before they continued to walk.

Harry watched as two Men rode ahead to scout and saw Aragorn and Legolas in the distance. Not a few minutes later Harry caught the scent of what reminded him of hellhounds and her the fear filled yells. He quickly ran forward in time to see Legolas decapitate the orc and hear Aragorn shout, "A scout!"

He sprinted back, the King shouted, "What is it, what do you see?"

He was crisp and to the point as he ran for his horse, "Wargs! We're under attack!" he cried before he flipped onto his horse held out for him by Eowyn.

He sent her a quick thankful smile before riding forward, grabbing the reins of one of the idle horses for Aragorn. When he rode past his lover he threw the reins at him before he continued to ride. He slayed as many orcs and Wargs that dared come close into the reach of is blade. Then he saw Gimli beneath a pile of dead bodies with a Warg over top him about to bite. He looked about and saw the spear of one of the dead riders. He spurred his horse forward and leaned to the side to grab it. When he had it in a firm grip he threw it fast and true into the back of the Warg before he continued on.

Before he knew it he was knocked from his horse by a Warg, he rolled with it and quickly jumped to his feet. The Warg returned and he grabbed onto one of the straps that bound the orc's saddle to its back before swinging himself up into the saddle behind the orc. When the ugly thing turned to look at him he head butted it hoping to knock it out and off the beast. This did not work and he was soon being dragged by the Warg as it continued to run, his hand stuck within the strap. He pulled one of his daggers and stabbed it into the orc rider before using it to pull the orc from the saddle.

He then tried to pull his hand free, he then heard the rush of water far off and looked behind him. The Warg was headed straight to the cliff edge and would soon fall into the waters that rushed below. He tried once again to free his hand but was too late, the last thing he remembered was free falling off of the cliff and his hand finally coming free.

_'Now it comes loose!' _he thought sarcastically before he felt his back hit the water.

The last Warg and orc was slayed and Aragorn looked around for his love to check if he was alright. When he saw no sign of Harry he became panicked.

"Harry?" he yelled out, panic plain in his voice.

Boromir, Sirius, and Legolas joined him in his search. He saw the drag lines and followed them to the edge of the cliff. Sirius shouted his godson's name and Aragorn heard a dying orc chuckle before spitting up blood. Boromir pulled him up by his armor before speaking.

"Tell us what happened to him, and I will make your passing easier," he spat angrily.

"He's dead! He took a little tumble off the cliff," the orc said, taking sick amusement from the situation.

Aragorn strode forward and spat, "You lie!" but the orc only laughed before he gave a gurgle and died. His hand was clasped about one of Harry's daggers and Aragorn pulled it from the dagger before pulling it free. That's when he noticed a glint coming from the orcs hand and he pulled it out of his fist. Tears came to his eyes when he saw it was Lily's necklace. He ran once again to the edge of the cliff and looked down, Sirius and Severus stood on either side of him. He began to lean forward but a restraining arm stopped him.

His dead grey eyes looked up into Sirius's own, "He would not want you to die because he is dead, he would want you to live on happily for him," the Man told him quietly.

Aragorn pitched forward in his arms and began sobbing into the Grim Animagus's chest. He felt Severus wrap his arms about him from behind, which only made him sob harder. Everything from that time onward was but a fog in Aragorn's mind. He comprehended nothing, saw nothing, and understood nothing anyone spoke to him. The only thing he could see was Harry's beautiful gold flaked eyes and all he could hear was his beautiful, deep laugh.

The only things he remembered were the times Severus and Sirius spoke to him. In those times he had slipped Lily's necklace about his neck to rest with Arwen's on his chest. It was warm against his skin reminding him of how warm Harry was in spirit and heart. Tears fell down his cheeks that night and he felt emptiness when he rolled over to find the spot beside him empty. Aragorn found no sleep that night, only nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How'd I Get Into This One?

Harry was in the peaceful place between consciousness and unconsciousness. He heard the underwater sound and the water chattering away at him. He felt the nymphs of the river wrap kind and loving arms about him and float him gently down the river making sure he gained no more injury. A smile came to his face, or at least he thought it did.

_'Wonder what Remus would say if he knew what I've gotten myself into?' _he thought sarcastically, trying to picture his father's face.

_'What exactly have you gotten yourself into cub?'_ came his Papa's voice.

This made Harry jolt a bit, on the inside anyways, his body was to sore to move, _'Papa?'_ he asked in surprise

_'No, I'm your fairy godmother,'_ came Remus's sarcastic reply.

_'Alice Longbottom was a fairy?'_ Harry asked in mock amazement.

Harry heard Remus snort before he replied, _'Stop avoiding the question, what situation have you gotten yourself into?'_

What Remus heard next made him trip and nearly face plant, _'I feel off a cliff,'_ came the sheepish reply.

_"WHAT!" _he said both out loud and in his mind, Faramir sent him a questioning look and he shook his head quickly trying to hear what Harry had to say.

_'Heh, heh, I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" _he heard Harry reply quickly.

_'Who the hell did you piss off this time?'_ he asked exasperated.

_'An orc riding a Warg,'_ Harry mumbled sheepishly.

_'How the hell'd you pull that one off?' _Remus asked in amazement.

_'I stabbed him in the chest?'_ Harry said making it sound like a question.

Remus gave an exasperated sigh, _'You always seem to know how to give me a head ach,'_ Remus said, but Harry could hear the amusement in his voice as well as the love.

Remus got the mental image of Harry sticking out his tongue, he gave a chuckle, _'So, what you and the little brats up to?'_ Harry asked.

_'Going to Ithilien, the Captain Faramir is taking us to the secret passage to get to Mordor,'_ Remus said, and Harry could sense the love in his voice when he mentioned this Captain Faramir.

_'Should I expect a new Papa soon?' _he asked a sly grin on his face.

He felt Remus's embarrassment and laughed inside his head, _'Can't wait to meet him!'_ he said excitedly, he heard Remus splutter and cut the connection laughing still.

He felt the nymphs push him gently to the shore and he gave a low moan as his body was jarred, "Thank you my friends," he whispered hoping that they heard him. He felt them give him a loving kiss and sighed in relief as the pain in his body lessoned, they had heard him. He didn't know for how long he laid there but he knew it had been a long while.

He felt something on his face, he gained enough strength to open his eyes, it was the horse he had calmed in the stables in Edoras! What was his name again…..Brego!

"Hello Brego, what're you doing?" Harry's voice came out as a rasp.

The horse only fell to its knees and turned on its side giving him a huff, he understood. He slowly turned on his side and bit back cries of pain as he moved to mount the horse. When he was firmly positioned on the horses back he gave him a soft command to stand and held back bile as his sore body was jarred once again. He felt as if he had been trampled by a herd of centaurs followed by a herd of hippogriffs! Brego moved forward and he was slowly lulled to sleep. He lay against the horse's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of hey and apples, that was odd he would think the horse would smell of sweat.

He didn't know how many days passed but slowly his body grew used to the movement of the horse and hurt as much so Brego could move into a small trot. He could now ride sitting up in the saddle and learned to sleep sitting up. One day, as he grew closer to Helms Deep, he saw something that struck fear in him like Voldemort's threats could never do. When he saw the 10,000 orcs marching toward Helms Deep he turned Brego toward the Deep and urged him into a full out gallop. He had to warn the King so that they were prepared.

When he reached the Deep, the gates opened wide and a crowd was there to meet him. He dismounted slowly and winced but quickly covered. He yelped in surprised when he was pulled into a hug from behind, he turned to see Boromir and grinned widely.

"Miss me big bro?" he asked teasingly.

Boromir's only answer was to draw him closer to him before he finally let him go, Harry heard Gimli over the chattering crowd, "Out of my way! Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" when Gimli finally broke through the crowd his warm brown eyes filled with tears and said, "You have the damndest luck, bless you laddie, bless you," before he hugged the hurt Animagus around the waist.

"I thought you were gonna kill me, brother?" Harry said amusement in his voice but he had to hide the wince that came when Gimli hit a particularly sore spot on his back.

"Harry!" there came a shout when he turned he was nearly barreled over by Lith, the Man nuzzled into his chest like a small child whose father had come home.

Harry felt warmth fill him and wrapped his arms around the young Man whispering, "I missed you too, cub," at his last word Lith looked up at him hopefully and received a warm smile.

The biggest grin Harry had ever seen broke over the Man's face and he felt even warmer, he kissed the Man's forehead before he was swept up into a spin and then pulled into a warm chest. He looked up to look into the blue eyes of his Elvin brother and smiled widely. Legolas gave a relieved smile before kissing him on the forehead.

"Where's the King?" Harry asked when he remembered what he had seen.

Legolas nodded toward the inner most chambers; Harry gave him a smile in thanks and strode forward purposefully. Before he could even reach the door to the chambers he saw his godfathers striding toward him with murderous looks. When they saw him their faces showed their absolute shock and then they broke into runs before pulling him close. He snuggled into Sirius's chest and cried his relief at being safe in their arms once again. He lifted his head to say something when his eyes met the surprised grey of the one he loved.

Suddenly nothing mattered anymore, not the pain that he felt all over, not that everyone was staring. He ran forward just as Aragorn did the same, they met in the middle in a loving embrace and kissed deeply not willing to pull away, afraid this whole thing was a dream.

Aragorn heard the shouts of joy and excitement and went to investigate. When he reached the door to get out of the inner most layer, he heard Sirius shout in excitement. Everyone was surprised to see him, he had hidden himself away in Sirius and Severus's bedchambers, unable to be alone for long. Dark bags hung beneath his eyes from lack of sleep, he stopped trying after the seventh nightmare in one night. He pushed open the doors only to freeze at the sight before him. There before him was Harry, his life, his love. He was alive!

He didn't know when he started running, but he had and met Harry half way. When they met in the middle he pulled the Man to his chest wanting to reassure himself that his love was really there. He was soon kissing the young Animagus but he felt whole once more and that's all that mattered. Neither were aware of the two blue eyes filled with tears that watched from the shadows. Eowyn fled, crying at the sight she had seen, it wasn't possible, she was just seeing things from lack of sleep was all, Harry loved her!

The sad thing was she believed it.

Harry banged the doors open to find the King talking with some of his Men, "We have a problem, a really big one," Harry announced when the doors swung open all his family following behind him.

"What is it?" the King asked turning to give his full attention.

Harry told him of all he had seen when Brego had been taking him here, "Are you sure?" the King asked, his voice anxious.

"Positive," was Harry's confident reply.

"And how many did you say there were," the King asked.

"At least 10,000, maybe more," Harry said rubbing a hand through his hair.

The King began walking and Harry, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli followed closely behind. Harry wasn't really paying attention to what the King was saying, some words he understood the others passed through him and never made any sense. They reached the top where they could see over the field that led to the Deep, when something the King said finally computed.

Harry grabbed the King and turned him toward him, gripping the front of his tunic angrily, "These bastards aren't after you fucking crops or trying to burn down your homes, their after your people. They want to rape your women and kill your men and torture the children!" he told the King angrily, his eyes flashing gold.

The King tried to reply but Harry cut him off, "Are you King of Rohan?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

The King, who had seemed to lose his voice, nodded in shock, "Well, then start acting like it! Your being cocky and that's gonna get your people killed, your cockiness could get Eowyn killed!" Harry said angrily before storming off leaving a crowd standing there in shock.

Harry felt someone following him and turned only to be pulled into a kiss, but this one was different the ones Aragorn gave him. He opened his eyes to see blond hair and blue eyes, he quickly pulled back and glared at Eowyn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, he knew he was being horrid to her, but he was pissed, was everyone in this family crazy?

"They want to send me into the caves with the other women," Eowyn told him hurriedly.

"Well I would think so, unless you're a Man who enjoys dressing as a woman," Harry said sarcastically.

"I want to fight!" she said angrily.

"Why?" he asked finally cooling down, this threw her off and she began stuttering.

"That's what I thought, you still seek valor and honor! You deserve to go with the others! You have to understand that battle is full of blood and death, and if you don't know what's worth fighting for you'll lose yourself and become the monsters you fight!" Harry spat at her, "You deserve to go down there to see what every Man is fighting for when they step onto the battle field, they don't give a damn about valor or honor! What they care about is that they have a home to come back to, or that their children will be able to grow up in a world with no war, or that their family can _live_!" Harry shouted before he spun around only to run into Boromir.

Boromir was glaring at Eowyn angrily, "He's right, you may be a good fighter, you may be able to wield a sword but until you find the right reason to wield it, it has no place in your hands," he whispered, but his voice was filled with anger.

He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders gently and said, "Aragorn is looking for you," he whispered before pushing him toward the direction he had come.

Harry sent him a questioning glance but understood when he nodded his head toward Eowyn; he gave him an encouraging smile and nodded in understanding before setting off in the direction Boromir had pushed him in. He continued to walk and came into the armory only to find Legolas and Aragorn fighting in Elvish.

"Then I will die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted out normally, anger leaking from him.

Harry finally understood and walked in before placing a calming hand on Aragorn's arm, he turned and seemed to calm instantly. When Harry saw this he gave him a gentle smile before he stepped forward to stand in front of Legolas. He put a hand on the Elf's chest and gave him a gentle, but sad, smile.

"Legolas, if you wish to befriend Men, you have to learn to let them make their own decisions even if those decisions put them at risk. Brother, I'm going to be right beside Aragorn when it comes to this. But brother, I'm not fighting for the Men in this room, I'm not fighting for Théoden, I'm not fighting for Rohan, hell I'm not fighting to keep myself alive! I'm fighting for the women and children that are forced to wait in the caves not knowing if their fathers, brothers, grandfathers are going to make it through, I'm fighting to make sure that as many of these Men get back to their families and that no child is left orphaned!" Harry told him green eyes flashing.

Legolas nodded quietly looking down almost shamefully. Harry only shook his head and lifted his face until his eyes met Legolas's, "I love you big brother, but you must understand why we risk our lives for these people," he whispered before hugging the blond Elf.

Legolas quickly hugged him back and kissed him on the top of the head, "I'm so proud of you ai toror', you've become a very wise person," he whispered before letting him go and pushing him toward Aragorn.

Harry gave him a loving smile before he went into Aragorn's arms and they spent time together.

Later that night, Harry was tossing and turning when he heard the door to his chambers open. He shot up and pulled a dagger out from beneath his pillow ready to throw at whoever might have entered. A shadow filled the doorway before it shut quietly behind the stranger, that's when the moonlight shining through the open balcony window hit his face. Aragorn stood before him in nothing but his leggings and an open tunic. Harry gave a sigh and sheathed his dagger, not knowing how attractive he looked with the blankets pooling around his waist and the moonlight gleaming off his bronze skin making him look like one of the Greek gods.

"Aragorn, you scared me," Harry said giving him a gentle smile before he sheathed his dagger back into the sheath and putting it back beneath his pillow.

Aragorn didn't say anything and Harry began to worry, "Aragorn?" he asked the approaching figure, but Aragorn said nothing and only climbed into the bed beside Harry.

Harry was about to ask what was wrong when Aragorn pulled him close and buried his face in Harry's neck, that's when Harry felt the tears flowing down his neck. That's when it hit Harry; Aragorn really hadn't had time to feel relief now that he was back. Harry would have done the same just to reassure himself that Aragorn really was there, he quickly wrapped his arms about Aragorn and breathed in his scent relaxing finally.

_'That's funny, I didn't know I was tense, but I guess that's the point,'_ he thought with a quiet chuckle.

"Aragorn, are you alright?" Harry asked after a while of being held and holding the Man before him.

He felt Aragorn take a deep breath before saying, "Yes," his voice held his relief, "Harry?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes love?" he asked gently running his hands through Aragorn's hair burying his face in it.

"Don't leave me again," Aragorn's voice was broken and tears began running down his neck once again.

Harry held on to him tighter before murmuring, "Never again," his voice was filled with confidence.

Aragorn let out a relieved sigh and finally pulled back slightly so they could now look each other in the eye, "I have some things for you," Aragorn whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow and waited for Aragorn to continue, Aragorn let go of him for a moment and pulled something from around his neck. He then pulled Harry's hand forward and placed the what he had removed in his hands. Harry's hands instinctively closed around it before he opened it once again to see what he had been given. There in his hands was Lily's necklace, tears came to his eyes and he quickly threw his arms around Aragorn and kissed him soundly on the lips.

He pulled back, tears still in his eyes but a joyous smile on his face, "Thank you so much, I thought I had lost it."

A loving smile came to Aragorn's face, "Your welcome," his voice was gentle and full of love that caused Harry's heart to skip a beat, "One more thing," he said before taking away an arm and pulling something from behind him.

Harry stared in amazement, it was the wolf dagger with ruby eyes that he had stabbed the Warg riding orc with, but as Aragorn was about to give it back to him he quickly placed his hands over Aragorn's and shook his head, "No, keep it, it's chosen you as its master," Harry told him smiling.

Aragorn nodded and placed it back where he had drawn it from before and turned back and pulled Harry close once again, as they were settling down Aragorn whispered in his ear, "I love you Harry Potter-Lupin," Harry froze in his arms.

Aragorn quickly pulled back thinking he had moved to fast but Harry gripped him and pulled him in for a deep passionate, but gentle kiss, when he pulled back he leaned forward to whisper in Aragorn's ear, "I love you too Aragorn, Ranger, Dúnadain, and future King of Gondor," before he went back to snuggling into his chest.

Aragorn stared at the head beneath his chin in amazement before a grin came to his face before he rested his head atop Harry's and was lulled to sleep by his love's deep breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I was gone all weekend in Texas! I had no access to the internet, or a computer for that matter! Thank you all for being patient with me, and I'm so ecstatic that you all like it!

Chapter 8: Face Nazgul, Go to Mordor…Such a Hard Choice

Remus continued to walk to Ithilien besides Faramir with Sméagol on his back, he, the healing Hobbit, Frodo, and Sam were playing a game. Remus had introduced I Spy to them, "I spy with my little eyes something tall and beautiful," Frodo said looking mischievous.

Faramir spoke up first, "Remus?" he asked, Remus felt heat rise on his cheeks and the three little Hobbits burst out laughing.

Remus glared at them, but smiled along with them urging his blush to go down. Faramir gave a sly smile and mouthed 'thank you' to Frodo who nodded and mouthed back 'you owe me'. Remus gave a sigh and continued to walk, the Hobbits still laughing. He fought off the urge to stick out his tongue and stuck his nose in the air.

Faramir seeing this decided to continue the game in hope to break the tense mood, "I guess it would be my turn?" he asked, at the Hobbits hurried nods he continued, "I spy with my little eyes something sharp and short."

Sam spoke up first, "Remus's dagger?" he asked.

Faramir shook his head so Frodo went next, "Sting?" he asked.

Faramir shook his head again and Sméagol finally spoke up, "A Hobbit!" he called out, voice full of confidence.

Faramir grinned and ruffled the healing Hobbits now lush hair, "That's right Sméagol, great job little one," Sméagol beamed under the praise and Remus couldn't help the warm feeling that rose up in him.

"It's your turn cub," Remus urged, but before they could speak they reached Ithilien.

Remus was shocked and in awe, though the city was rubble mostly it was still beautiful in its pure white marble. Faramir saw this and smiled, "It's much more beautiful on the inside," he whispered before urging the wolf Animagus forward. They came into the city and Remus felt even more awe and had to fight off the instinct to explore the ruins. Then out of nowhere a flash of the Hogwarts ruins came to ruin his awe, he felt tears come to his eyes and closed them to fend them off.

It didn't work as he felt the tears slip by his eyelids and fall down his cheeks, by then Sméagol, Frodo, and Sam had gone off to explore with the other Rangers as guides. Faramir, seeing his tears, wiped them from his cheeks lovingly and gently and then his green eyes meet the gold of Remus. He gave him a gentle smile before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips gently. Remus's gold eyes widened before slowly fluttering closed and he leaned into the gentle kiss in bliss.

He felt Faramir wrap his arms around his waist and his arms went around his neck instantly and he stepped closer so that their bodies were now press close to each other. Remus let out a moan when their tongues brushed and gave an involuntary thrust of his hips making Faramir groan as well. They slowly pulled back together to gain air and stared into each other's eyes for a short while.

Faramir finally spoke, "What is it that makes a beautiful being like you cry?" he asked quietly still holding Remus in his arms.

"Do you remember when I told you of Hogwarts?" Remus asked tears starting anew.

Faramir nodded so the former lycan swallowed before continuing, "My eldest cub and I fought in a battle against the Man who killed his real parents and it was destroyed in the process," he whispered more tears slipping by.

Before Faramir could say anything the tower in the distance was destroyed by a boulder that had been catapulted at Ithilien, Remus heard cries. He spun around looking for his three cubs before he realized they had come from his link with his cubs. He transformed and shot off for where the tower ruble had landed. When he came he found the tower now formed a hallow shelter and his cubs where trapped beneath with no way out. He gave a growl and transformed, Faramir came around the corner as he began to glow. The Rangers around watched in shock and awe as the earth began to shake and Remus's eyes glowed eerily. The wind picked up and slowly the rubble began to shake and inch by inch it moved from the ground.

They saw the Hobbits beneath, Sméagol covering both his brothers and they could all see he was wounded. Rangers went to get them but couldn't move their feet, when they looked down earth had come over their feet in the form of shoes so they could not move, and the wind picked up the three Hobbits and brought them from the danger zone. The three landed beside the earth and air elemental before the rubble gave one last shake in the air and the earth one more tremor before they fell back to the position they were in moments before.

Faramir watched Remus fall to his knees exhausted and crawl to his crumpled cubs. He ran over and helped the Man turn them over and check them, his own panic for the three's, who he saw as children, well being was slowly eased as he checked them over. They reached Sméagol at around the same time and saw the small, bleeding wound on his head and Remus quickly turned him on his back. Faramir watched as a glazed look came to the former lycan's eyes.

_'Harry!' _Remus cried desperately.

_'Moony?'_ came Harry's worried reply.

_'Harry, one of the cubs has a concussion, I need to know what to do!' _came Remus's hysteric reply.

_'Okay, the first thing you do is calm down, you won't be able to be of any help if you're panicking,' _Harry told him calmly before he continued, _'Now, make sure to wake him up and don't let him sleep, then when he's awake do the spell Pomfrey taught us before she died.'_

Remus quickly did as he was instructed, he found his core and slowly breathed in and out calming instantly as the earth and wind soothed him. Then he quickly tried to wake Sméagol, the young Hobbits eyes fluttered open and tried to close once more but Remus spoke to him, "I need you to stay awake cub until we know if you are safe from danger."

Sméagol fought to keep his eyes open and Faramir held Sam and Frodo close as they watched Remus remove his wand from the hollister and wave it over his cub in complicated waves muttering words in Latin. A piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere and Remus grabbed it quickly glancing it over before relaxing.

"You can sleep now cub, you're safe," Remus whispered slumping down in relief before he spoke to Harry over his telepathic link, _'He's safe.'_

He heard Harry's relieved sigh on the other end before his eldest cub spoke once again, _'Be safe Papa, and keep my brothers safe!'_ before the link was broken.

Remus turned to see his two cubs wrapped in the arms of the Man he was falling for and felt even more warmth shoot through him and his heart swell with love. Love? He did love him! Remus felt euphoria when he discovered this and a huge grin came to his face. Frodo and Sam shared a glance and grinned identically before they jumped out of Faramir's arms, Frodo went behind Remus and pushed him toward Faramir at the same time Sam pushed Faramir toward Remus. Their lips touched and they both stare wide eyed into one another's eyes. Faramir's eyes closed first and he leaned in, unaware of the on looking crowd, Remus soon followed letting out a contented sigh.

Frodo and Sam shared a high five before they went over to check on Sméagol and be sure he was okay. Sam seeing the healing Hobbits discomfort lifted him up into his arms and swung him around onto his back, Frodo had grabbed his pack seeing his intentions. Sméagol snuggled into Sam's neck before slowly falling asleep giving a contented sigh that matched Remus's. Suddenly there came a shriek and it broke the peace filled moment, Nazgul flew down on dragon like beasts.

Remus and Faramir broke apart and jumped to their feet before the young captain ran off urging them to follow him to the secret passage beneath Ithilien. The four quickly followed, Remus took Sméagol from Sam so he could run faster and be more agile to avoid fire. They came to the passage, and Remus bit back a groan when he felt his feet sink into the water that invaded most of Ithilien, Harry was the water mage for a reason. Remus quickly handed Sméagol off to Sam and urged them forward into the tunnel.

He turned back to Faramir and said, "Come with us!" he knew the captain couldn't but had to try anyway, he just found out he loved the Man!

Faramir gave him an understanding smile and said, "I can't, but I would if I could," he then leaned forward and gave Remus a passionate kiss before pulling back before either of them were satisfied, "Survive Mordor and we'll continue," Faramir told him giving a sly grin before he grew serious, "I need to ask is there anyone specific I should ask to court you?" he asked green eyes glinting with a mysterious light.

_'Harry, did you hear that?'_ Remus asked, his heart swelling.

_'I did, I give him full permission, but tell him if he hurts you there will be no place or dimension that will hide him from my wrath,' _came Harry's serious and love filled voice.

Remus gave a watery laugh before he spoke to Faramir, "My eldest cub Harry gives you permission and tells me to warn you that if you hurt me there will be no place or dimension that will hide you from his wrath," he told the surprised captain.

"How did you-," he was cut off when there came another screech and he quickly drew his sword before he turned to fight he met Remus's eyes and said, "When this is all over I will court you and you will see the wonders of my home Gondor, as well as the wonders of its library."

Remus watched him run into the battle with dread and love in his heart, "Be safe, I just found you," he said before turning and setting out through the tunnel after his three cubs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle of Helms Deep

Aragorn gave Harry a worried look when the Man began to panic, his eyes glazed. After a few minutes Harry seemed to calm and relaxed, his eyes returning to normal. Aragorn gave him a questioning look and Harry quickly answered, "I was talking with Papa."

"You can speak with him from this far?" Aragorn asked in amazement.

Harry nodded before he continued, "One of my brothers gained a concussion and he needed to know how to handle it."

Aragorn nodded and they continued on their way to the armory to get ready for the battle. They reached it soon enough and got ready. Aragorn put on his chain mail while Harry merely waved his wand and was wearing an outfit Aragorn had never seen before. He wore black trousers that looked like a second skin with knee high leather boots. He wore a loose blood red pirate shirt with the strings undone, he could now see something he hadn't seen the night before. Aragorn stepped forward and lifted Harry's shirt to see a tattoo of a large, emerald snake.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

He jumped when the snake moved and came to life, if lifted its head and Aragorn met its gold, slitted eyes, Harry chuckled and answered, "This is my familiar Demetri the basilisk."

Aragorn looked up at him in amazement and Harry gave an amused smile before he hissed something to the basilisk, the snake slithered up his arm and wrapped around the Ranger. Aragorn began to hesitantly stroke the snakes scales and slowly relaxed and began smiling. Harry grinned before he closed his eyes and his weapons appeared. His swords were now strapped to his back, his daggers to his thighs, and his quiver and arrows to his lower back but what caught Aragorn's attention was the staff that appeared. It's base was covered in runes and the top looked like a snake with its jaws open wide, inside them was a circular jewel that looked much like an eye.

"Why does that look like an eye?" Aragorn asked still stroking Demetri.

"Because it is, it's the eye of the basilisk I slew in second year," Harry told him before clipping the cloak from before around his neck.

Aragorn took a step back and stared at the ball atop the staff untrustingly and made Harry laugh. He felt someone tap on his shoulders and turned to see Legolas standing there smiling gently. He was pulled into a hug and heard the Elf whisper, "The King wishes to speak with you," before he was pushed to the door.

He ran out before he realized Legolas hadn't told him _where_ the King was, he quickly transformed sniffing out the King. He reached the briefing room and quickly transformed back. He pushed open the doors and walked in calmly.

There before him were Severus, Sirius, and Théoden staring down at what seemed to be a map of Helms Deep, "You called for me?" he asked, his voice carrying to them.

Théoden looked up and nodded before he waved him forward, "Are you going to be in this battle?" he asked looking up into Harry's emerald eyes.

"That is the most stupid question I have ever heard, that's like me asking you if you are going to fight," Harry told him sitting between his godfathers.

Théoden nodded as if he hadn't insulted him and continued, "Your godfathers here have told me that you would be better off commanding the children fighters."

Harry looked at his two godfathers before turning back, "They would be correct, I will lead the children," he told the King confidently.

The King nodded before he stated, "You may leave now boy," the King told him before looking down at the map.

Harry glared at the top of the King's crowned head before he looked down on the map before he pointed out, "You should place some of you Men in the inner layers in case those in the outer layers are defeated," before he stood and walked out leaving the King of Rohan speechless.

When Harry reached the armory again he had to hold back laughter at the sight of Gimli with a chain mail shirt pooling about his feet, he heard Gimli say, "It's a little tight around the shoulders."

The wolf Animagus lost it and began laughing hard. The Dwarf turned his glare on Aragorn thinking it was him laughing at his predicament, but Harry continued to laugh and snapped his fingers making the mail shrink and become more comfortable for the Dwarf. Aragorn and Legolas soon joined Harry in laughing, especially when they saw the surprised look on the Dwarf's face.

"What devilry is this?" Gimli exclaimed drawing his ax menacingly.

"No devilry my Dwarf brother, only me trying to give you a hand," Harry said around his snickers.

Before Gimli could make a comeback there came the sound of a blaring horn, "That is no orcs' horn," Legolas cried excitedly, and the blond Elf was right, it was too lovely to belong to the ugly beings.

Harry raced out of the armory, Aragorn and Legolas right on his heels, he came to the outer wall only to freeze at the sight that met him. Elves in silken cloaks, holding sharp bows, stood before them in lines. One in particular caught his attention, it was Haldir from Lothlorien!

The wolf Animagus heard his last words, "We have come to honor that pact," and Haldir looked directly at him an amused smile on his face.

Harry knew of what he spoke and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face; he jumped the last few steps and tackled Haldir in a hug, not even caring that he wore full armor. He felt the blond wood Elf freeze before hesitantly wrapping his arms about the young Man. Harry smiled and snuggled even closer to the Elf.

"Welcome, brother, to Helms Deep," Harry whispered before he pulled back and kissed the Elf on the cheek before he backed up so Legolas and Aragorn could greet him.

Haldir's face held surprise that grew to shock when Legolas and Aragorn hugged him as well. He hugged them back unknowingly still in shock. Théoden had gotten over his initial shock and was grinning like a mad man, happy that his people would not be alone.

Harry stood at his post on the wall and heard the frightened breathing of the boys behind him. Many of them were his age when he entered his first year at Hogwarts, others were barely Men yet, but all were filled with fear and hopelessness.

One finally bucked up the courage to speak to him, "Sir, the Men say we will not last the night, and that there is no hope left," the lad whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Harry turned to him and knelt before him, "There is always hope as long as you believe there is," he told the boy giving a warm smile.

This didn't seem to help so Harry stood and looked every single one of them in the eyes, he didn't notice his family come to bid him good luck, and began to speak to them, "You are scared, and you should be!" he began his normally emerald eyes the color of jade, "That shows you have sense! But here's a secret for you, we all are," his voice carried to the Men down the walls on either side of him and his "Men".

They listened closely, as did the ebony wolf's family, "I want you to look at those around you! Do you see them?" he asked as they did as commanded when he got affirmatives from them he continued, "Those are your brothers, and your family, we protect our family do we not?" he got hesitant nods from the boys before him, and though he couldn't see it he got nods from the other Men as well, "I will protect you with the last breath I have, I will make sure none of you die on this night," Harry swore his voice firm and full of confidence, "You have the strength of your brothers to lean on, the love and faith of those around you and in the caves, and you have hope! With these three items we will not fail!" he exclaimed.

When his speech was finished a cry broke out and everyone felt confidence in themselves and those around them grow. The Elves joined in the cry feeling motivated for the first time, the only reason they had been there before was by order of their superiors, now they fought for their loved ones and those around them who had become their brothers. Harry gave a nod and turned to see his family staring at him, Sirius and Severus held proud smiles on their faces, Boromir and Gimli were grinning madly, and Legolas was giving him a smile, but he saw none of this his eyes were only for the Man he loved.

Aragorn slowly walked forward, his eyes and face unreadable, Harry grew nervous until the future King of Gondor scooped him up and twirled him about, a huge smile on his face. The Ranger quickly set the Man he loved down only to pull him into a deep, love filled kiss. It started out passionate but became gentle, when they pulled back they heard wolf whistles and laughed, they laughed even harder at the look of surprise on the boys faces. Harry was distracted when he saw Haldir over Aragorn's shoulder ushering him toward the blond Elf.

Harry kissed Aragorn one more time before pulling from his arms and walking over to the armor clad Elf. He stopped beside his friend and turned to look over the plain waiting for the Elf to tell him what he wished to say.

"Lillian wanted me to tell you that she misses you and to come get her soon," Haldir whispered his voice subdued, but Harry heard the underlying love for the young Elfling.

Harry smiled gently and felt tears in his eyes as a picture of his little Elfling came to mind, "I miss my cub so much Haldir, if it would have been safe I would have taken her with me," Harry whispered as a few tears escaped his emerald eyes.

Haldir, seeing this, pulled the young Man into a one armed hug, "She knows that, and loves you so much for it," he told the Man encouragingly.

"Thank you Haldir, for the message and the encouragement. Good luck in the battle, kick some orc ass!" Harry said wiping away the tears and giving a dangerous grin.

Haldir grinned back, dropping all masks, and said, "You as well, my ai toror', you as well," before he let go of his hold on the young wolf.

Harry went back to his post, placing reassuring hands on some of the boys' shoulders as he passed. When he reached it he suddenly heard the blare of the orc horn and the dull marching of their feet. He turned to find Aragorn in the crowd upon the wall, he soon found him near Haldir and his people and made eye contact before mouthing, 'I love you', Aragorn mouthed it back before Harry turned back to face the oncoming threat.

The army of orcs soon reached the wall and stood a few yards away, but still close enough that Harry could see their ugly faces covered in helmets. His voice carried to those behind him telling them to notch their bows, he held out his hand as he did this and his bow materialized before him. He notched one of his own arrows, it had begun to rain. The orcs before them began beating their spears in an unnerving beat, a tense few minutes passed before one of the Men's hands slipped and an arrow was let loose, it caught one of the orcs on the front line in the neck. There was a pause and then a roar came from the orc army, _'And so it begins,'_ Harry thought before giving the command to fire.

The Battle of Helms Deep had begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Mage's Wrath

Harry was firing arrows, his aim unaffected by the pouring rain, protecting as many boys as he possibly could while still fighting. Seeing the arrows have no affect Harry stooped, pick up a large rock, and threw it at the orcs as they came forward as one large tidal wave. The boys followed his example, unwilling to have their leader hurt. Harry caught flashes of his family and Fellowship members, but paid them no heed as he threw rocks and let arrows fly. Then the orcs placed large ladders against the walls and began to climb quickly.

Harry's eyes widened before they became as black as a moonless night and many of the ladders tipped and fell taking the orcs with them. He then willed his bow away and drew his sword before he began hacking at every orc that fell in his path. As he ran about, killing every orc he could, he ran into Gimli who was shouting out numbers with each orc he killed.

Harry winced when the dwarf caught one of the orcs in the balls with his deathly ax, "Damn Gimli, I know they're the bad guys but was that really necessary?" he called out playfully as he beheaded four orcs at once by twirling on one foot swords extended out to his sides.

He heard Gimli give a laugh before they continued to fight back to back. Legolas soon joined them and the two continued to shout out numbers, Harry grew curious and asked them as they slew the orcs.

"Counting our kills lad, we want to see who can kill the most!" Gimli shouted as if he were dim.

Harry rose an eyebrow before he spun around and gave the Man behind him a roundhouse kick to the cheek forcing him to fall off the wall and land painfully. It continued much like this and Harry began moving around, checking around for his boys' and their well being, he ran into Sirius and Severus and saw the roughish grin on his godfathers face. He stayed with them for a while as the three of them used their magic to kill as well as their swords. He soon continued on and found Boromir in quite a pickle.

Harry sheathed his swords and leaped at the orcs that surrounded his brother, transforming mid-leap, and tearing apart the orcs that were beneath him. Boromir sent him a thankful look before going back to slaying, also shouting out numbers as loudly as possible so it carried around the Helm and valley below. Harry stayed with him before he went to find Aragorn, he passed the King as he went and heard him mutter a cocky comment.

And that's when he saw the orc carrying a sizzling torch that look much like a sparckerler, his eyes widened and he howled, getting Severus and Sirius' attention. They saw it as well and quickly began throwing rocks and many objects hoping to stop the orc, arrows soon joined these flying objects but the orc continued on. It dove for the drain that was at the very bottom of the wall and an explosion went off not soon after.

Harry saw Aragorn fly off the wall along with many other Elves, he gave an angry howl and leapt down to his side as orcs flooded around him. He snarled and tore at them as they neared his love and they began to run toward one of the inner walls.

"Harry! Aragorn!" they heard Gimli shout, and turned just in time to see him jump on a group of orcs that were about to kill them.

Harry saw him go under and grew to his full height as a wolf and let out a feral snarl scaring the orcs that tried to drawn the ginger haired dwarf. Aragorn ordered the Elves behind them to fire arrows before they charged toward the incoming orcs. As Harry was slaying orcs he caught a flash of Haldir being slain by multiple orcs and quickly began running to locate the blond Elf. He found him and quickly jumped on the orc behind the Elf that was supposed to bury an ax in his back.

Haldir turned quickly hearing a pain filled scream only to see Harry tearing an orcs head off and an ax fall to the ground. Haldir gave him a smile and a nod before Harry transformed and they began fighting once again, back to back. He heard the King shout for them to fall back to the Keep, and quickly began slaying his way back. Orcs flowed behind him and he came to see the King holding his arm and bleeding from between his fingers, the gate was cracked.

Aragorn came up behind him, sparing him a loving smile before turning back to the King, "What can I do?"

"Hold them," the King stated pushing from the stone wall he was leaning on to gain his breath.

"How much do you need?" Aragorn asked, Harry could see the plan already forming in his head.

"As much as you can give me," the King stated before running forward and helping his Men.

"Harry, Gimli come with me," the Ranger called for them and ushered them into a hidden door.

Harry soon found that it led to the outer edge of the Keep, he edged over to the edge of the foot hold they had, Aragorn stopped and he soon followed, Gimli between them. Aragorn looked around the edge of the Keep and then turned back leaning into the wall and closing his eyes.

"Come on lad, we can take 'em," Gimli exclaimed, nudging the Ranger to move.

"It's a long jump," Aragorn told the ginger haired Dwarf solemnly, but Harry could see the amused twinkle in his blue grey eyes.

There was a pause and finally Gimli called, "Toss me," Aragorn turned surprised eyes on the Dwarf and said, "What?"

"The jumps too far, so you'll have to toss me," Gimli told him grudgingly, but as Aragorn reached to lift him he stopped him and said, "Just…don't tell the Elf," he said.

"Not a word," Aragorn swore, Harry chuckled the Dwarf hadn't thought of making him swear, but Harry knew he wouldn't use it unless it was really necessary.

Aragorn threw him over the gap and the ginger haired Dwarf landed on many of the orcs attacking the gate. Aragorn and Harry soon followed and the three began hacking the orcs away from the gate. Harry heard the shouts and screams of those slain and the pounding of boards as the soldiers built a barricade around the hold of the gate. He heard the King tell them to get out of there and quickly began slaying as many as he could before he sheathed his swords wrapped Aragorn and Gimli in an embrace and Apparated them up by Legolas on the walls above the gate.

Legolas turned surprised eyes to them before he quickly went back to fighting the three new arrivals soon joining them. They slew many and minutes turned into hours, but then Harry heard the calls to fall back and retreat. He decided that he might as well go out with a bang and quickly located Sirius and Severus before talking with them telepathically.

_'I gots an idea,' _he told them in a creepy sing song voice.

The two shared a fearful look before gulping and nodding for him to continue, when he finished briefing them identical grins broke out on their faces, if Voldemort had seen them he would have shit his pants in fear. They nodded and the three spread out around the edge of retreating Men, Harry gave the signal. Large boulders from the destroyed wall levitated in the air and were soon surrounded in fire and ice, and flew at the orcs as the three wizards ran for the safety of the Keep.

Harry stumbled and fell, a angered shout coming to his ears and behind his closed eyes he saw a flash of what looked like a mix between Hagrid and a tree with Pippin and Merry sitting atop his head. They stood in what looked like a battleground, burnt trees and stumps littered the ground around them. Soon others much like the being from before joined them.

He heard the one holding his brothers state, "The Ents go to war," and "The last march of the Ents," he then saw them head toward Isengard and knew what was going to happen. When he opened his eyes he was met with the King's throne room and heard the banging of what sounded like a battering ram on a door.

He heard the King state, "The Fortress is taken, it's over," his voice hopeless and he was removing his armor.

Harry pulled himself up on his elbow and stated in a rasping voice, "You said this fortress would never fall with your Men defending it. They are still defending it, they have died defending it!" his eyes were the color of jade.

He saw Legolas tip the table, spilling the contents onto the floor and ran forward with it toward the door where some of the Men were barricading it, "Is there no other way for the woman and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn stepped forward and asked the King.

The King did not answer and Aragorn became desperate, "Is there no other way?" he exclaimed looking between the King and his second command.

The Man glanced at the King before answering, "There is one passage, it leads into the mountains but they will not get far the Uruk-Hai are to many," his voice held no hope.

Harry stood and smacked him upside the head, "Then what are you doing standing here you dolt, go tell them to head for the pass and barricade the entrance, buy them time!" he exclaimed before pushing him toward the caves' entrance.

They all froze when Théoden's dead words reached their ears, "So much death, what can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Harry turned slowly, his eyes glowing gold, he punched the King and the Man stared at him in surprise, "Ride out and face them you coward! Are you a King or not!" he screamed.

The King held his cheek and stated bitterly, "For death and glory?"

Harry's glare became even deadlier, "For Rohan, for your people!" he shouted angrily.

"The sun is rising," he heard Gimli state and looked to the window and Gandalf's words came back to him _"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day, at dawn, look to the East."_

"Yes, yes," the King was saying, breaking Harry from his revere, "let the horn of Lord Hammerhand sound in the Deep one last time," his voice held determination once more.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted before running off to sound the horn.

"Let this be the hour we draw swords together," the King said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, his eyes twinkling once again.

Harry and the other Men mounted the horses, Harry sat atop a pure white horse that had only one blemish, a black speck on his nose. Harry leaned down and pet it soothingly before he leaned back up and drew Alu and Naur. When the gates broke he spurred his horse forward and it went into a gallop. He rode out to the outer edge where he had seen Gimli tossed, then he saw the orc army turn toward the east.

He turned in his saddle and was met with the sight of Gandalf with a blinding white light surrounding him, soon a Man rode up beside Shadowfax, it was Eomer! He heard the Man shout but could not make out his words and watched as thousands upon thousands of Men came to stand along the edge of the hill. With one shout from Eomer they raced down the hill to the awaiting orcs, overpowering them easily. They soon met up with the King and they all drove the orc army into a forest that had suddenly appeared upon the plain.

_'Fangorn Forest,'_ he thought, feeling the familiar shiver that went down his spine and recognizing the scent of the trees.

"Victory!" he heard many shouting and, "Stay away from the forest," was shouted from Eomer.

Harry finally slumped into his saddle and let the exhaustion and relief wash over him. He felt two sets of arms wrap about him and right him, he looked up to meet the grinning faces of Legolas and Boromir. He gave his own grin, giving a whoop before launching himself at the two and hugging them tightly.

Harry walked within the ruined walls of the Keep, looking for any living that may need attending or killing for that matter. He came upon Gimli, smoking his pipe, sitting upon a dead orc with the Dwarf's ax embedded in its face. Legolas came up behind him and spoke proudly to the dwarf looking nonchalant, looking down at his bow, "Final count, 42."

"42? Oh that's not bad for a pointy eared Elvish Princling," the Dwarf said in a sarcastic condescending voice, Legolas looked up his blue eyes deadly, "I myself am sitting pretty on 43," the dwarf said proudly taking a puff from his pipe.

Legolas grew angry but Harry finally stepped in, "Well, I've got both of you beat at 399," he told them off handedly not even seeming proud before he walked passed.

Their jaws dropped and when he was a good few feet away he burst into laughter. Not long after Gandalf rounded them up, they were to set out for Isengard. Harry mounted behind Aragorn and wrapped his arms around the Man's chest, slowly caressing his chest to make sure he was alright. He heard Aragorn give a small moan and couldn't help the smile that spread on his face, he leaned forward and kissed the Man on the neck before snuggling in. Aragorn placed a hand on his, giving it a squeeze before disappearing and Harry felt the horse begin to trot forward. He closed his eyes letting the warmth and safety Aragorn gave off and the stride of the horse beneath him lull him to sleep.

As he slept he got a flash of his two brothers smoking upon the ruined walls of Isengard and eating apples flashing foolish and cocky grins. He gave a contented sigh, knowing now that his brothers were safe he went into an even deeper sleep than before.


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

**Author's Note:** I am sorry about the delay on the final book in the New Adventure Series, but I have just started school again and it's a brand new school for me. It may be a few weeks, maybe even a few months, until I post the final book. Again I'm sorry but I want to feel secure with my grades and time at this new school and make sure I don't botch any of my grades by writing fanfiction. Thank you for your time! **BTW:** The final book of the New Adventure series will be known as **New Family, New Adventures**


End file.
